El mejor error
by kimmyAllen
Summary: Traduccion de "The best mistake". Despues de una fiesta, Sam y Freddie hacen algo estupido y eso trae consequencias; ahora deberán enfrentarse juntos a ellas. Es 'T' por algo asi que, peques ni se les ocurra hacer click! lean y comenten porfavor.
1. Chapter 1

=Algo no anda bien=

**Ok, decidí hacer una traducción de mi fanfic "The best mistake" para que puedan leerlo en español. Espero que les guste.**

"¿Sam? Sam, SAM!" No me había dado cuenta de que Carly me estaba hablando, es más, ni siquiera recordaba que Carly estuviera en la habitación, así que me estremecí al escucharla.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué? Oh, perdón Carly, como que estaba en las nubes o algo…"

"Sam, ¿estas bien? Desde hace un tiempo que estas en las nubes y no te comportas como siempre. ¿Pasa algo malo?

"No, bueno… no es nada serio, de verdad, pero si me siento un poco rara, siempre estoy cansada pero, hay otras cosas que no puedo explicar… creo que me estoy enfermando."

"Oh, ¿necesitas que reprogramemos el ensayo de iCarly para otro día? Así puedes ir a descansar."

"Eso sería genial. Es más, ni siquiera tengo energía suficiente como para insultar a Freddie, y eso que está ahí parado como idiota!" Carly sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"Hmm… ¿Por qué no vas a asegurarte de que no estas muriendo? Podemos vernos el próximo viernes para ensayar iCarly."

"Eso suena genial. Bueno, hasta luego Carly, adiós Freddie." Me fui rápido a mi casa, estaba tremendamente cansada y, además tenía ganas de comer algo. Ya iría al doctor después de una buena siesta.

Cuando llegué a casa, vi un gran plato de hot-cakes, esa es la única comida que mi mama prepara como toda una profesional. Al acercarme más, sin embargo, me dio un ataque de nausea y tuve que correr al baño.

"Dios, en verdad necesito ir al doctor."

**Ok, este es el primer capítulo. Espero que les guste. Ah y por favor, comenten. **


	2. Chapter 2

**= Seis semanas antes. 11:30 am=**

**Ok, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste.**

"Carly, de versa no me siento con ganas de ir a una fiesta. Mejor me quedo en casa." Sam jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero la razón por la cual no quería ir era porque Freddie no iría; su madre estaba enferma y él la estaba cuidando. "Además tenemos montones de tarea que hacer."

"Ay, como si TÚ hicieras la tarea! Además no te puedes perder la fiesta de Mónica, será genial! No puedes perdértela! Ven conmigo, ¿sí?"

"No quiero perdérmela ni dejarte sola, pero…"

"Sin peros! Tu vienes conmigo y punto."

"Bueno está bien, pero no me voy a quedar mucho tiempo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer…"

"Si, sí. Como digas. Ahora ven, vamos a buscar que ponernos."

**=10:30 pm=**

"Carly, creo que ya debería irme. De hecho, creo que TÚ también deberías. Ya es tarde y estamos lejos de tu casa."

"¿Tarde? ¡Pero si son las 10:30! La gente apenas está llegando y… es no es Freddie?" Sam volteó inmediatamente y, efectivamente, caminando hacia ellas venía Freddie. Estaba muy feliz de verlo, así que una gran sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, y Freddie le respondió con otra igualmente deslumbrante.

"¡Hola chicas! ¿Disfrutando la fiesta?"

"Yo sí. Pero Sam ya se quiere ir."

"¡No es cierto! Digo… es qué creo que _deberíamos _irnos, pero no es como que _quiera_ hacerlo."

"Así que, ¿te quedas un rato más?" Carly tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara también, y Sam se dio cuenta de que la había engañado para que tuviera que quedarse; pero Freddie estaba ahí ahora, así que ya no le importaba.

"Claro. ¿Por qué no?"

"Me alegra escuchar eso." Dijo Freddie "Ahora, podemos ir a bailar o a tomar algo… ¿Qué quieres hacer?"

Freddie no le daba más opción más que quedarse con él, y ella no podía ser más feliz por eso. "Vallamos a tomar algo primero, creo que me estoy deshidratando, ya podremos bailar después." Él le sonrió mientras se dirigían al pequeño bar montado en la esquina de la sala.

**Gracias por los comentarios, y si les gusto este capítulo, o si lo odiaron pues déjenme saber. Comenten!**


	3. Chapter 3

**= Oh =**

**Ok, aquí está el capítulo 3. Aquí ya es el presente y Sam va al hospital.**

La clínica era linda y muy limpia, demasiado limpia. Sam esperaba su turno, pero le resultaba muy difícil esperar calmada cuando se sentía tan cansada y con tantas nauseas.

"Samantha Puckett" La llamo la enfermera.

"Soy yo, y por favor dígame Sam."

"Oh, bueno, la doctora Smith esta lista para recibirte, linda. Su puerta es la numero cinco."

"Gracias" Sam tocó la puerta y entró cuando escucho que la doctora se lo indicó.

"Hola Sam. No has venido aquí en un buen rato." Y no estaría aquí ahora si pudiera evitarlo, pensó Sam.

"Pues es que me había estado sintiendo bien…"

"Claro que sí. Ahora dime, ¿a que debo tu visita?" Que pregunta tan estúpida, es obvio que solo estoy aquí porque estoy enferma.

''No me eh estado sintiendo muy bien últimamente. Siempre estoy muy cansada sin importar cuanto descanse y me siento mareada y con nauseas la mayor parte del tiempo, además he tenido un poco de temperatura, creo que podría tener un resfriado o algo así.''

''Hmm... Vamos a ver.'' Sam miró mientras la doctora buscaba entre sus cajones hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando, un termómetro. Se lo puso bajo el brazo y después comenzó a checar su corazón y pulmones. ''Bien, todo parece normal aunque tu temperatura si ésta un poco alta. Hmm, dime, ¿has tenido otro síntoma además de nausea, mareo, temperatura alta y fatiga?''

''Hmm... Me duele un poco la cabeza'' La doctora miró a Sam como si ya supiera lo que tenía pero no quisiera decírselo.

''Sam, ¿eres sexualmente activa?''

''¿Qué?'' Sam preguntó, sonrojándose.

''Si has tenido sexo sin protección, o incluso si la usaste, existe una posibilidad de que estés embarazada''

''Oh, ya veo'' Y lo hizo, de repente Sam se levantó y, sin saber bien lo que hacía, salió corriendo de la oficina de la doctora y de la clínica, dejando detrás a una confundida y preocupada doctora Smith.

**Ok, espero que les guste el capítulo, y perdón si cometí algún error con la traducción, es un poco complicado adaptar la historia a otro idioma, incluso cuando el español es mi lenguaje natal.**

**Bueno pues, por favor déjenme un comentario, porque me hacen feliz, y escribo más rápido cuando estoy feliz! **

**Bye. **


	4. Chapter 4

** Recordando**

Mientras corría por la ciudad, Sam trataba de recordar lo que había sucedido…

[En la fiesta: 12:30]

La fiesta estaba a reventar y se volvía cada vez más ruidosa; además era demasiado tarde, pero a Sam nada de eso le importaba ya. Estaba demasiado feliz bailando con Freddie, o al menos intentando bailar con Freddie ya que los dos estaban demasiado tomados como para poder bailar.

" ¿Dónde está Carly? ¿La has visto?"

"No, solo te veo a ti." Y lo hacía; sus ojos cafés estaban amarrados a los de ella mientras él se agachaba para darle un beso. Se suponía que fuera un beso lento y suave, pero al parecer sus cuerpos tenían otras intenciones y el beso creció y creció hasta que ya no podía llamársele así. Pero claro, en ese momento Carly decidió aparecer. Ni siquiera la hubieran notado de no ser porque ella, literalmente, les calló encima.

"Lo siento, creo que ese último trago no fue una Buena idea. No me siento muy bien así que me voy a casa. ¿Ustedes se quedan?"

"No, yo tampoco me siento muy bien y…" Sam no quería que Carly anduviera sola a esta hora.

"Qué? Te pasa algo? ¿Necesitas que te lleve al hospital? Podría…"

"No, no, Freddie espera! Solo necesito descansar, después de que duerma un poco todo estará bien"

"Segura?" En verdad estaba preocupado, que lindo de su parte; pero eso era lo que Sam amaba de él, lo lindo y considerado que él era.

"Completamente segura"

"Ok, bueno entonces vámonos, vine en el auto de mama, las llevaré"

Cuando llegaron tuvieron que cargar a Carly hasta su apartamento, estaba tan borracha que no se podía ni parar (Tomar había sido una mala idea ya que ninguno de ellos lo había hecho antes, y no estaban acostumbrados). Le explicaron a Spencer lo que había pasado y después se marcharon.

"Bueno pues, buenas noches, Freddie"

"Espera, a dónde crees que vas?"

"A mi casa, obviamente."

"Pero no puedes. Es muy tarde, no deberías andar por ahí a estas horas, es peligroso"

"Freddie, soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme a mí misma"

"Lo sé. Tal vez es solo que quiero que te quedes conmigo" Freddie la miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y algo más, algo que ella no reconocía.

"Y qué hay de tu madre? No se enojara de que me quede aquí?"

"Mamá no se tiene que enterar. No te preocupes, está enferma y no se levantara hasta mañana al medio día; está demasiado cansada."

"Hmm… bueno. Me quedo"

"Bien" Freddie la tomo de la mano y la guió hasta su habitación. De repente Sam se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, estaba en la casa de Freddie, en la habitación de Freddie, sentada en su cama. Él la dejo y fue a buscar ropa más cómoda para ambos y después salió a cambiarse a la sala.

Mientras se cambiaba de ropa Sam solo podía pensar en lo que podría suceder ahora. Las rodillas le temblaban.

"Sam? Puedo pasar?" Freddie preguntó abriendo un poco la puerta; el sonido de su voz hizo que su Corazón latiera frenético.

"S-sí, pasa."

"Te ves hermosa incluso en esa vieja y enorme playera."

Sam le sonrió y miro hacia abajo. Estaba mirando sus pies así que se dio cuenta cuando él comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Estaba tan cerca, y ella no podía levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos.

"Pasa algo malo?" Freddie le temo la barbilla y levanto su cabeza, y ella sintió calor en las mejillas.

"Te estas sonrojando?" Había un tonito divertido en su voz y eso la hizo enojarse un poco, se estaba burlando de ella!

"No!" Sam trató de apartarlo, pero él no sedería esta noche. Se acercó a ella y en cuanto sus labios se tocaron su enojo se evaporó; y también lo hicieron sus inhibiciones. Comenzó a besarlo con más fuerza y pasión. Una cosa los llevó a otra…

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Sam corrió y corrió hasta que estaba demasiado cansada para seguir; entonces se apoyó contra la pared tratando de recuperar el aliento.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Había hecho 'eso' con Freddie y no habían usado protección, obvio que esto pasaría.

"Por qué?" Sam pregunto en voz alta. Cuando escucho su voz, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y se paró inmediatamente. No debería de haber mostrado debilidad, llorar en público era demasiado vergonzoso. Incluso había algunas personas que se habían detenido y la miraban como para asegurarse de que estuviera bien; como si ella necesitara ayuda! Al pensar eso se dio cuenta de que ella sí necesitaba ayuda, no la de personas que no conocía, pero si la de sus amigos. Comenzó a correr de nuevo, pero esta vez sabia a donde se dirigía.

Ok, en la versión original estos eran dos capítulos, pero ambos estaban muy cortos y al traducirlos se redijeron todavía más así que decidí juntarlos para hacer uno sólo.

Además, algunas palabras o expresiones pueden sonar forzadas pero es que me estoy dando cuenta de que traducir es incluso más difícil que escribir una historia nueva. Pero no se preocupen, mientras les guste seguiré escribiendo más.

Por favor, ¡comenten y díganme que les parece!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 **

**Aquí Kaily! He decidido que ayudaré a mi hermana con sus historias porque la pobre se la pasa estudiando para un examen que tiene que presentar en una semana, cuando regrese de vacaciones. Así que yo estoy traduciendo y poniendo esto. Yo, no ella. Espero que les guste porque lo hao por ustedes. Ahora, a leer!**

Sam llegó a Bushwell plaza y se encontraba entre los apartamentos de Freddie y de Carly tratando de decidir en cual debería tocar. ¿A quién debería de decirle primero? Seguramente es el derecho de Freddie saber que había una posibilidad de que fuera a convertirse en padre. Pero claro, ella aun no sabía si en verdad estaba embarazada. Tal vez sería una buena idea averiguarlo primero; al menos así Freddie no tendría que preocuparse por nada si es que resultaba ser una falsa alarma. Pero ahí es donde venía Carly. Sam necesitaba a su amiga a su lado para apoyarla si resultaba positivo, o celebrar si el resultado era negativo. Pero Carly probablemente se pondría histérica si Sam llegara y le pidiera acompañarla a hacerse un test de embarazo; Carly ni siquiera sabía que Sam y Freddie habían… hecho eso. Así que volvía al principio. ¿A quién debería decirle primero?

Como si hubiera leído su mente y tratara de responder a su pregunta, Freddie salió de su apartamento y la encontró ahí parada entre su puerta y la de Carly.

"Hola Sam. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Siempre vengo aquí Fredbobo" Sam no estaba de muy buen humor y eso estaba claro.

"Si, pero nunca te quedas aquí afuera, tu solo entras directamente al apartamento de Carly"

"Es que tengo algo importante que decirte, pero primero debes prometerme que no te pondrás histérico"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Prométemelo primero"

"Está bien. Te lo prometo" levantó su mano derecha y le sonrió, se veía tan lindo que la distrajo por un minuto, y eso no resultaba de mucha ayuda considerando que tenía que decirle que podría estar embarazada de SU hijo. Solo pensar en esa posibilidad la hizo estremecerse, y Freddie se dio cuenta.

"¿Qué sucede, Sam?" Ahora Freddie se veía en verdad preocupado.

"Freddie… ¿Recuerdas esa noche? Hace seis semanas… después de la fiesta… cuando tú y yo…" Sam vio como la expresión de Freddie cambiaba y sus ojos se volvieron distantes, como si estuviera mirando algo muy lejano. Lo recordaba.

"Estaba pensando…" ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Acaso siempre resultaba tan difícil o era solo en su caso?

"Freddie, creo que… creo que podría estar… em-embarazada" ya, lo había dicho, ahora él lo sabía. Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si Freddie no quería al bebe? ¿Qué si pensaba que todo era su culpa? ¿Qué si él la dejaba? No se había puesto a pensar en eso antes, pero ahora todo llegó a ella como un tornado de preguntas que la llenaron de miedo e inseguridad.

Freddie no había reaccionado aún. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Sam se llenó de fuerza y lo miró a los ojos. Él pudo ver todo el miedo en los ojos de Sam, era el mismo miedo que él sentía, pero él debía de ser fuerte para ella.

"Te amo, con todo mi corazón" la abrazo fuerte y algunos de sus miedos se disolvieron. Claro que él no la dejaría, claro que él no pesaría que fue su culpa. Pero, ¿Qué pensaba acerca del bebé?

Se miraron a los ojos y ambos pudieron ver todo el amor que sentían.

"Yo también te amo, Freddie" cuando ella le dijo eso, su cara se llenó de alegría y sonrió la sonrisa más grande que ella hubiera visto. Eso la hizo sonreír también, pero se desvaneció tan pronto como recordó su 'pequeño problema'.

"No te preocupes Sam. Aun no estamos seguros, puede ser que todo sea falso. Primero tendremos que asegurarnos".

"Entonces vámonos" dijo Sam con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Ir a dónde?"

"¡A la tienda, para conseguir una de esas pruebas!"

"Oh" Freddie jamás cambiaría. No como que ella quisiera que cambiara.

**Cuando se entere de esto, mi Hermana probablemente me matará porque puse tres capítulos en uno. Pero es que si no lo hacía quedaba súper corto, es más, ¡es súper corto ahora! **

**Pero bueno, si uno de estos días ven en los periódicos la noticia de mi muerte, por favor díganle a la policía que fue mi hermana gemela quién me mató por haberme metido a su cuenta y haber puesto este capítulo de su historia. **

**Oh y comenten, Kimmy ama los comentarios, y si son suficientes tal vez se deseche de la idea de asesinarme. ¡Por favor, comenten y ayuden a prevenir mi muerte! **


	6. Chapter 6

**De compras**

**¡Hola chicos! Aquí está el capítulo siguiente. Este sería el capítulo 10 en la historia original así que no se preocupen que ya pronto llegamos a dónde va la historia en inglés. Ahora, me gustaría darle las gracias a quienes comentaron en el capítulo pasado:**

**Chicos, sin sus comentarios probablemente estaría muerta y este capítulo no sería traducido, así que, MIL GRACIAS!**

**Sam**

Mientras caminábamos hacia la tienda mi mente seguía repitiendo las mismas preguntas: ¿Estoy embarazada? ¿Qué haré si lo estoy? ¿Qué se supone que haga con un bebé? ¿Qué pensará Freddie? ¿Querrá al bebé? ¿Se quedará con nosotros?

A pesar de que todas esas preguntas plagaban mi mente, tenía muy clara una cosa, si resultaba estar embarazada (por favor, por favor que no esté embarazada) entonces tendría a mi bebé, incluso si todo el mundo nos daba la espalda me quedaría con él/ella.

"Sam, ¿Sam?" Freddie tocó mi brazo y en un instante tubo toda mi atención; incluso en esta circunstancia él era capaz de hacerme temblar con solo tocarme.

"Oh, perdón, solo estaba pensando… ¿me decías algo?"

"Mmm… si, solo te preguntaba que donde estaban esas pruebas." Se veía confundido y preocupado, bueno yo me sentía exactamente igual así que no lo podía culpar.

"Jamás había estado embarazada antes, Freddie. No tengo idea de donde están esas cosas. Ve y pregúntale a alguien. Como sea, me estoy muriendo de hambre así que iré por algo de jamón mientras tú buscas, ok? Adiós." Me fui dejándolo ahí todo asustado, pero es solo que esto era tan vergonzoso. Jamás imagine que estaría aquí comprando pruebas de embarazo, y menos a los 16 años.

Fui por mi jamón pero, tan pronto como pude oler toda la carne que amo, me sentí mareada y con nauseas.

"¿QUÉ? ¿Primero los hot-cakes de mamá y ahora esto?" ¡No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando!

"¿Cómo es que no te gusta el jamón? Le pregunté a mi panza justo cuando otro ataque de nauseas llegaba; esta vez era más fuerte.

"¡Pero tengo hambre!" Me quejé mientras me alejaba de mi amado jamón "¿Qué se supone que coma? Mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies, vi una pancarta con la imagen de un yogurt bebible que tenía una gran fresa roja al lado. Me dirigí al departamento de frutas y verduras.

**Freddie**

No puedo creer que Sam me haya dejado aquí para comprar 'eso' yo sólo. No es como que yo haya hecho al bebé solo… oh, espero que no hayamos hecho un bebé.

Y ¿dónde demonios se supone que están esas cosas? ¡Parece que eh buscado por todos lados!

"Pareces un poco perdido. ¿Puedo ayudarte?" voltee y vi a una chica, una chica muy linda, que me sonreía. Necesitaba su ayuda, pero era muy vergonzoso pedirlo.

"Mmm, no… digo si… digo… yo…" ¿cómo decirlo? "Si necesito ayuda. Me preguntaba si sabías en donde puedo encontrar esas pruebas" Ahí está, lo dije!

"¿Pruebas? Oh, ¿te refieres a las pruebas de embarazo?" Yo solo asentí y ella comenzó a reírse un poco.

"¿Qué?"

"Oh, nada, es solo que te imagine con una gran panza de embarazo" ahora en verdad se reía, tenía una risa muy linda y no pude evitar reírme también. De seguro que eso sería divertido. Apuesto que a Sam le encanta… ahh, Sam. Pensar en Sam hizo que la imaginara a ella con una gran panza de embarazo. Trate de borrar la imagen de mi cabeza, pero ahora que estaba ahí ya no quería salir.

"¡Oye tú! ¿Sigues en el planeta?" la voz de la chica me sacó de mis pensamientos, por lo cual estaba eternamente agradecido.

"Sí. Lo siento. Me estaba imaginando lo que dijiste; creo que me vería sexy"

"hahaha, si yo estaba pensando lo mismo. Pero dime, ¿aún quieres que te diga dónde están las pruebas?"

"Si por favor. Muchas gracias."

"No te preocupes. Aquí, ¿ves? Tienen de muchos, pero estas seis marcas son las más confiables, deberías llevar de varias para que estés seguro" ella me dio varios tests y, justo cuando los agarré, dos señoras pasaron por ahí y en cuanto me vieron sosteniendo las 10 cajas de pruebas de embarazo, comenzaron a hablar en voz muy alta.

"Míralos, ¡tan jóvenes!" "El chico no puede tener más de 17 años" "Pobre niña le ha destruido su futuro" "No es como que ella sea una santa" "Pobre bebé, ¿que pueden darle dos adolescentes a un niño?" "Si son inteligentes harán lo mejor y lo darán en adopción, al menos de esa manera el niño tendrá un futuro y ellos no habrán arruinado el suyo por completo…"

"No les hagas caso. Buena suerte con eso. Adiós"

"Adiós, y gracias por tu ayuda"

"No te preocupes" ella respondió, pero él no escuchó. Solo podía escuchar la plática de las señoras repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza.

**Les quería dar la noticia de que, gracias a los comentarios, mi Hermana me dejo seguir traduciendo esta historia; así que ahora seré yo quien lo suba, a su cuenta claro…**

**Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, pero mañana subiré el siguiente, ¡lo prometo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Raro**

**Hello! Bueno, estoy de vuelta y traje con migo el capítulo siguiente de esta historia. De hecho, este consiste de dos capítulos que decidí unir porque los originales estaban muy cortos. Así que aquí está. **

**Pd. Comenten y díganle a mi hermana que la violencia no es la respuesta, y que por lo tanto no debería golpearme por fusionar estos tres capítulos en uno.**

**~Carly~**

"Oye Spencer, no ha venido Sam?"

"Nop" Eso era muy raro, ella siempre se la pasa aquí todo el día. Pobre Sam, debe estar sintiéndose de verdad muy mal.

"Mmm… podrías llevarme a su casa?" si Sam se sentía mal, entonces debería estar con ella para cuidarla.

"Claro, pero déjame terminar esto primero."

"Spencer, qué estás haciendo?" No le había estado prestando atención antes, pero ahora que lo hacía me di cuenta de que estaba cortando pequeños corazones de una gran cartulina roja.

"Oh, solo estoy hacienda esta nueva escultura para el primo de calceto, va a ser un gran corazón relleno de pequeños corazoncitos de papel, pero hacer esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba…"

"Entonces piensas llevarme a casa de Sam hasta que termines de cortar todo eso?" Le va a tomar todo el día!

"No, ya solo tengo que cortar diez más y será todo por hoy"

"Oh, bueno eso suena mejor. Voy a ir a decirle a Freddie a donde voy, tal vez quiera venir también."

"Ok"

Cuando salí de mi apartamento vi a Sam y a Freddie saliendo del elevador, se veían extraños, como asustados…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ok, aquí termina el primer capítulo, no se preocupen que el siguiente esta abajo. Solo quería decirles que gracias a los comentarios de la historia en inglés, en este capítulo mi hermana decidió que si el bebé de Sam resultaba ser un niño, entonces se llamaría Tyler. Sin embargo aún no tiene segundo nombre y quiere que ustedes le den algunas sugerencias. Así que por favor, comenten y dejen su opinión.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Así que…?**

**~Sam~**

Freddie estaba pagando por 'las cosas' cuando lo encontré por fin después de ir por mis fresas. Se las di para que el las pagara y me miró de manera divertida.

"En serio Sam? Pensé que habías dicho que comprarías jamón y ¿desde cuándo comes frutas?" Sí, eso debía de resultar raro para él; para cualquiera que me conociera de hecho.

"Sí, sería comprar jamón pero al parecer al bebé no le gusta… de todas maneras, creo que necesito comenzar a comer mejor ahora…" tan pronto como mencioné al bebé, los ojos de Freddie se volvieron fríos y un poco desenfocados, eso solo me hizo preocuparme mucho más y las preguntas volvieron a mi mente con una fuerza e intensidad inimaginable; sentía que me aplastaban. ¿Qué sucedería si Freddie no quiere al bebé? ¿Qué haré si él nos deja? Apenas y puedo cuidar de mí, ¿cómo se supone que cuide de un bebé?

Estuve sumergida en mis pensamientos mientras él pagaba e incluso cuando nos dirigíamos a Bushwell plaza, yo caminaba mecánicamente y sin prestar atención de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

"¿Sam? ¿A dónde deberíamos ir ahora? La voz de Freddie me saco de mis pensamientos.

"No estoy segura… ¿está tu mama en casa?"

"No, Se fue a trabajar hace un rato, no volverá hasta las tres, tenemos tiempo aún"

"Ok, entonces vallamos a tu casa"

"Ok"

Mientras el elevador subía yo comencé a pensar en Carly, y no solo en ella, en Spencer también; ellos eran la más cercano que yo tenía a una familia y no sería capaz de aguantar perderlos. ¿Se pondría en riesgo eso también? ¿Qué dirían cuando se enteraran de que estoy embarazada? ¿Qué haría yo si ellos ya no me quisieran cerca?

"En qué piensas, Sam?" Freddie me miraba con ojos preocupados; el dolor que me causó la posibilidad de perderlo a él, a Carly y a Spencer debería de ser muy obvio en mi cara y eso lo preocupó.

"Pienso en que todo cambiará. No quiero que cambie, Freddie. No estoy lista para esto…" sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y me callé antes de que comenzara a llorar. No debía llorar.

"No te preocupes, Sam. No estamos seguros todavía." Oh, pero yo lo estaba. Podía sentirlo con cada célula de mi cuerpo, no necesitaba que ninguna prueba me lo dijera, yo ya lo sabía.

"Sam! Freddie! Ahí están!" era Carly; estaba saliendo de su apartamento y ahora se dirigía a nosotros. Excelente! Como si necesitara que esto se volviera aún más difícil! Como si quisiera ver sus ojos volverse distantes también!

"Sam, no deberías estar en cama?"

"Qué? Por qué?"

"Pues hace rato estabas 'tan enferma que ni siquiera podías insultar a Freddie'"

"Oh… Si es que… es que ya me siento mejor y… pues…"

"Sam, tal vez deberíamos decirle ahora" No podía creer lo que escuchaba! NO, por supuesto que NO debíamos decirle ahora! Aún no sabía de qué manera reaccionarían Carly o Spencer y no podía darme el lujo de decirles ahora y perderlos.

"Decirme qué?" Freddie me miró como pidiéndome permiso para decirle a Carly. Bueno ya se lo había mencionado y ya no nos dejaría en paz hasta que se lo dijéramos así que mejor terminar con eso de una vez. Asentí y el comenzó a decirle inmediatamente.

"Espera! Freddie, mejor entramos a casa y le decimos ahí; nadie tiene que escuchar… además así yo hago las pruebas mientras tú le explicas todo"

"Ok. Vamos Carly."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno, aquí sería el final de este capítulo pero decidí darles más, así que sigan leyendo!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**~Carly~**

Ok, era oficial; no podía estar más confundida de lo que ya estaba. Primero Sam me dice que está en enferma cuando es obvio que no lo está, después Freddie se va también aunque puedo entender eso tal vez ellos querían estar solos; pero ahora están aquí actuando tan raro. ¿Acaso están guardando secretos otra vez? Y qué cosa los haría actuar así?

Los seguí dentro del apartamento de Freddie y Sam inmediatamente se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a acomodar las cosas que acababan de comprar. Ok, definitivamente algo andaba mal con ella.

"Sam, qué sucede?" Ella me miró y se mordió el labio.

"Carly… Necesito decirte algo… Es solo que no sé cómo hacerlo" Ok, estaba comenzando a asustarme, esto no podía estarnos llevando a un buen final.

"Solo… escúpelo"

"Ok, pero solo te lo diré si primero me prometes dos cosas. La primera es que te quedaras CALMADA. Y la segunda… prométeme que, sin importar lo que te diga, seguirás siendo mi mejor amiga…"

"Sam, yo siempre seré tu mejor amiga sin importar lo que hagas. No ha sido así siempre?" Me pareció que Sam estaba a punto de llorar, solo apenas logrando contener las lágrimas y sus ojos seguían mirando a Freddie y luego a mí.

"Carly, recuerdas esa fiesta, hace seis semanas…"

"La fiesta de Mónica" Claro que lo recordaba. Aún estaba castigada.

"Si, bueno… esa noche tú estabas muy borracha y Freddie y yo te tuvimos que traer a tu casa y ya era muy tarde y… y yo… yo pasé la noche aquí"

"Si? Oh no puedo recordar nada claramente, en verdad… dormiste en mi sofá? no recuerdo haberte visto en la mañana cuando desperté aunque tal vez…"

"No… cuando digo aquí, me refiero a _aquí_"Sam apunto al piso con su dedo índice y solo entonces yo comprendí.

"Aquí? En casa de Freddie?"

"Y en la cama de Freddie" QUÉ? Pasaron la noche juntos! Ok, ok. Cálmate Carly Shay; no dejes que tu imaginación se vuelva loca. No es como que haya sido de ESA forma, o si?

Mis pensamientos debieron de haber sido demasiado obvios en mi rostro, porque Sam asintió la cabeza y miró a Freddie sonrojándose un poco y después miró el piso.

"Fue algo en verdad estúpido de nuestra parte, se salió de control y… verás, un minuto nos estábamos besando y en el otro la ropa comenzó a volar en todas direcciones y… cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos… tu sabes…"

¡OH POR DIOS! "¡OH POR DIOS!" solo me di cuenta de que había gritado porque Sam se cubrió los oídos y Freddie me tapó la boca.

"Por todos los cielos, Carly! Cálmate!"

"Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios"

"Creo que está teniendo un ataque de pánico"

"¿Tú crees, Sam?"

"Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios"

"Tal vez si le diéramos una cachetada…"

"¡No, Sam! No todo se puede resolver con violencia"

"Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios"

"¡Podría ayudar!"

"Ok, pero ten cuidado de no lastimarla"

"No te preocupes; no la lastimaré, no mucho…"

"Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh…" SLAP!

"Oww! Sam! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Porque tú estabas diciendo 'Oh Dios, oh Dios' y me estaba espantando y…" Sam tenía esa expresión otra vez, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

"Oh, Sam" La abracé y ella me abrazó de vuelta, fuerte, y comenzó a sollozar. Era extremadamente raro que Sam estuviera llorando, a ella no le gustaba mostrar debilidad y el hecho de que estuviera aquí ahora, llorando, solo me mostraba cuanta presión debía de estar sintiendo.

"Carly? Creo que estoy embarazada" Me congelé. ¡Oh Dios mío!

"Carly?" Debería haber visto que aquí es a donde la situación nos estaba llevando, debería haberme dado cuenta pero no lo hice. Era tan obvio que me sentí estúpida por no darme cuenta antes; si Sam y Freddie habían… lo habían hecho mientras estaban tomados entonces era muy posible que se hubieran olvidado de la protección, y si no usaron protección, entonces era enormemente posible que Sam estuviera embarazada.

"Carly?" Sam estaba llorando. Sam estaba sufriendo. Y Freddie también sufría. Mis dos mejores amigos estaban sufriendo; bueno yo haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para que eso no sucediera.

"Sam, Y te hiciste la prueba de embarazo?"

"No, pero ya fuimos a comprar una, de ahí es de donde veníamos cuando nos encontraste en el pasillo"

"Oh, bueno entonces ven conmigo"

"A dónde?" Comencé a jalarla hacía el baño de la habitación de Freddie. Pero me di cuenta de que no tenía la prueba.

"A que te hagas esa prueba. Oye y, ¿Dónde está eh?"

"Aquí, ten." Freddie me dio la bolsa y me sorprendió que estuviera tan pesada, así que miré dentro.

"Ok, Freddie, ¿por qué compraste toda la farmacia?"

"Oh, verás, cuando estaba buscando esas cosas una chica vino y me ofreció su ayuda, jamás hubiera encontrado eso sin su ayuda… como sea, ella me dijo que debería tomar de diferentes marcas para obtener un resultado más seguro"

"Oh, que amable de su parte!" Sam dijo mientras miraba a Freddie. "Y como se llama la chica, Freddie? Tal vez debería regresar a la tienda y darle las gracias por su amabilidad!" Oooh, Sam estaba celosa! Qué lindo.

"Oh no se su nombre, ni siquiera pensé en preguntarle yo solo quería encontrar esas cosas para poder volver a casa contigo" Bien jugado Freddie. Pude ver como el enojo de Sam desaparecía de su cara hasta que una pequeña sonrisa tomo su lugar.

"Bueno… vamos Sam"

"Ok"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ta-dah! Ok, aquí tienen este capítulo súper largooo. haha.**

**Bueno siento la necesidad de aclarar algunas cosas.**

**Sam sí está embarazada.**

**Mi hermana aún no sabe que será el bebé, ¿o bebes?**

**Kimmy y yo AMAMOS la amistad que tienen Carly y Sam, y es una de las razones por la cual no odiamos a Carly. **

**Freddie es genial! Quisiera un novio así…**

**Hahaha. Ok ya está mi aclaración. Ahora quiero pedirles su opinión a ustedes!**

**¿Qué creen que debería ser el bebé de Sam? ¿Por qué?**

**¿Deberían ser gemelos o solo un bebe? ¿Por qué?**

**En caso de que sea un niño ¿Cuál creen que debería ser su segundo nombre? (el primero ya lo tiene, sería Tyler) **

**Bueno, eso es todo… por ahora… **

**Ah y ahora ya pueden agregarme a twitter, KailyAllen aquí voy a anunciar mis historias, y voy a contestar a todas sus dudas y sugerencias! **

**Además también deberían seguir a mi hermana KimmyHalley también ella contestará a todo lo que quieran decirle.**

**Bueno, Bye bye! Espero que me sigan en twitter! Porfa porfa síganme!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 (14/16)**

**Buena, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, o más bien capítulos, de la historia. Espero que les gusten, y por favor no se olviden de dejar comentarios, ya acepto anónimos así que ya no hay excusa. Comenten!**

~Sam~

¿Cuándo fue que diez minutos se convirtieron en una eternidad? Ah sí, justo cuando fui y me embaracé, ahí fue donde todo esto comenzó.

Y ahora estoy sentada en la tina de baño de Freddie esperando a que la estúpida prueba muestre el estúpido resultado. El resultado que cambiará mi vida, que ya lo ha hecho, porque ya se lo que es. Y aun así no puedo evitar hacerme esperanzas de que no sea lo que sé que es. No puedo dejar de esperar que el resultado sea negativo y todo esto resulte ser solo una falsa alarma.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?" Le pregunté a Carly por centésima vez.

"Siete minutos, solo tres más y sabremos" me dio una palmadita en mi mano y, sorpresivamente, ayudo un poco. Era lindo tenerla a mi lado ahora, cuando más la necesitaba. El simple hecho de saber que estaba aquí apoyándome me hacía sentir mejor.

"¿Qué hare si sale positivo?" No pude evitar hacer la pregunta en voz alta, aunque estaba más bien dirigida hacía mi misma. Carly contestó de todas maneras.

"Ya veremos. De cualquier forma, no hay que preocuparnos hasta que sea completamente necesario." _Fácil para ti decirlo, tú no eres la embarazada!_

No estoy segura de cómo lo logré, pero un poco de tiempo después, la alarma de Carly sonó indicándome que mí tiempo se había acabado. Me encontré deseando esos últimos momentos de ignorancia, esos últimos momentos de esperanza.

"Ok… creo que ya es tiempo" Carly se paró y me miró, pero yo no me podía parar, ni siquiera podía sentía mis pies.

"Vamos Sam, nada puede ser peor que no saber"

Estaba equivocada, completamente equivocada. Me paré y me dirigí hacia el lavabo en donde estaban los millones (solo eran diez, pero a mí me parecían muchos más) de pruebas positivas. Todas positivas, ni una sola esperanza.

Mi mundo se derrumbó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ok, aquí termina el capítulo 14. ¿Les gusto? ¡Díganmelo!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Freddie

Vi a Carly arrastrar a Sam hasta el baño para hacer las pruebas y no pude dejar de preocuparme. Y si resultaba ser positive… ¿qué haría? ¿Qué querría hacer Sam? Dios, solo espero que no quiera abortar. Pero entonces solo tenemos otras dos opciones, o nos quedamos con el bebé o lo damos en adopción.

La conversación de las señoras del supermercado regreso a mí y pareció atravesarme. Ellas creían que habíamos arruinado nuestras vidas, pues probablemente lo hicimos. Creían que habíamos destruido nuestro futuro, probablemente lo hicimos también. Ellas también creían que dos adolescentes no podían darle mucho a un niño, y otra vez, eso era cierto. Así que, si todo lo que creían era verdad… tal vez la adopción era nuestra mejor opción después de todo.

Si tan solo pudiera aguantar el hecho de dar a mi hijo a gente desconocida, saber que jamás lo volveré a ver… si pudiera dejar de ser egoísta, entonces el bebé tendría un buen futuro con padres adultos que pudieran darle todo lo que necesita. Pero no estoy seguro de poder dejar de ser egoísta...

Ya había sido un buen rato desde que Carly y Sam entraron al baño, ¿qué tanto puede tardar una prueba? Justo cuando ese pensamiento cruzó mi mente, escuché que la puerta del baño se habría y me volteé para esperar a que las chicas salieran de mi habitación. La primera en salir fue Sam y tan pronto como la vi supe que el resultado era positivo. Traía en su mano una de las pruebas y la miraba como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier segundo.

"¿Sam?" volteó a verme y vi que sus ojos estaban brillando con lágrimas contenidas. Así que era positivo, no había duda.

Vi como una lagrima escapaba de su ojo y resbalaba por su mejilla; me acerque a ella inmediatamente y la abracé fuerte. Por el momento, mi necesidad de consolarla era aún mayor que mi propia necesidad de llorar. Yo no podía perder la compostura, tenía que ser fuerte para Sam.

"Está bien, Sam. Todo va a estar bien. Vamos a estar bien" ni siquiera yo creía en esas palabras, pero algo en ellas hizo que Sam se calmara un poco. Me miró a los ojos y pude ver todo el miedo que sentía, ver miedo en Sam era algo nuevo, pero lo entendí perfectamente, ¿cómo no asustarse ante esta situación? Sin embargo, en los ojos de Sam también percibí otra cosa, algo que había visto antes pero no sabía cómo nombrar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ok, aquí termina el capítulo 15. ¿Les gusto? ¡Díganmelo!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

~Carly~

No sabía que pensar. Sam, mi mejor amiga, estaba embarazada de Freddie, mi mejor amigo! Estaba tan confundida. Es más, ¡ni siquiera sabía que ellos estuvieran en 'esos términos'! Sabía que eran novios, todo el mundo sabía eso, pero no creí que ellos… ¡Y ahora me entero de que van a ser padres!

Bueno, pero esto no se trata de mí. Yo no soy la embarazada. Y, tan confundida como estoy, aun sé que mis mejores amigos me necesitan, ahora más que nunca.

Cuando me di cuenta de eso inmediatamente me sentí mal por pensar solo en mi misma. ¿Y qué si yo estaba confundida? Eso no tenía importancia alguna porque ellos también estaban confundidos y eso era lo que importaba; que ellos estuvieran bien. Me sentí culpable por preocuparme por mí antes que por ellos, y esa culpa sol hizo que me sintiera apurada por ayudar inmediatamente, pero no puedo pensar en nada.

"Está bien, Sam. Todo va a estar bien. Vamos a estar bien" la vos de Freddie me sacó de mis pensamientos y volteé a verlo. Estaba abrazando a Sam, tan cerca como si deseara meterla dentro de su cuerpo para protegerla del mundo. Su abrazo era tan íntimo que sentí la necesidad de mirar hacia otro lado, pero no pude. Había algo en sus ojos, en la manera en que se miraban el uno al otro, que me hipnotizaba y no me permitía apartar la vista. Estaba segura de que jamás había visto algo así antes. De sus ojos solo salía una palabra: Amor.

No estoy segura cuanto tiempo pasó; estaba tan inmersa en el momento como ellos. No estoy segura de poder entenderlo de verdad. Ya no es solo un enamoramiento o simple atracción. No. Podía ver que lo que sentían el uno por el otro era fuerte, inmensamente fuerte.

De repente me sentí abandonada, pero sabía que no había razón para sentirme así, así que saqué el pensamiento de mi cabeza y volví a concentrarme en la situación e inmediatamente entré en modo de ayuda. Pero aun no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

"Freddie?" Odiaba tener que interrumpir el momento pero acababa de ver el reloj. "¿A qué hora dijiste que llega tu mamá?"

Me miró como si hubiera olvidado que yo estaba aquí y después movió la cabeza a los lados para aclarar su mente.

"Siempre llega temprano en la mañana, pero iba a cubrir a una compañera así que hoy iba a llegar más tarde… debería estar aquí como a las 03:00 pm"

"Ah, te refieres a que estará aquí en dos minutos" Freddie miró el reloj y después volvió a mirarme a mí. Pobre Freddie, estaba todo confundido; aunque tenía todo el derecho de estarlo, después de lo que se acababa de enterar.

Mientras Freddie miraba el reloj, Sam deshizo su abrazo y se alejó unos pasos. Me sorprendió verla tan calmada, pero es Sam después de todo, y Sam siempre está llena de sorpresas.

"Estaré en casa de Carly, así tu mama no me encontrará aquí" Sam le dijo a Freddie mientras caminaba hacia mí y comenzaba a jalarme hacia la puerta "Oh y tal vez quieras deshacerte de las cosas que están en tu baño, a menos que quieras que tu mami se entere ahora…" Sam se volteó para ver la cara de Freddie, y sonrió al ver que él tenía una expresión de susto. La sonrisa de Sam pareció calmarlo un poco y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación.

"Ve al apartamento de Carly cuando termines! Creo que tenemos algunos anuncios que hacer..."

No sabía a qué se refería con eso y, como me estaba jalando hacia afuera, no pude voltear para ver si Freddie lo comprendió. Bien, creo que tendré que esperar hasta que Freddie venga a mí casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ok, aquí termina el capítulo 16. Bueno, si hubiera subido cada capítulo por separado me habría tomado mucho más tiempo, además creo que están muy cortos! Pero para que mi hermana no me mate, decidí subirlos juntos pero marcando cuando termina uno y empieza el otro. Diganme que les parece!**

**Gracias a todos los que han comentado, de hecho sus comentarios son la razón por la cual intento continuar la historia rápidamente. Cada que leo un comentario me dan ganas de escribir, así que si quieren que me apresure, ¡solo tienen que comentar!**

**Ah, y en respuesta a un comentario: Sí, mi hermana es muy violenta :p haha siempre me está golpeando :( Hahaha, de hecho somos muy similares y las dos usamos la violencia como método para obtener lo que queremos, pero después de haber crecido con hermanos hombres ¿Qué esperaban? La violencia fue la única manera de sobrevivir :)**

**Así que dejen un comentario o ya verán! Haha, no es broma… **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 09 (17/18)**

**Acabo de llegar de la escuela y entré a mi cuenta aquí y me encuentro con todos esos comentarios tan geniales e inmediatamente me dieron ganas de seguir escribiendo, así que aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo.**

~Carly~

Tan pronto como la puerta del apartamento de Freddie se cerró detrás de nosotros, la calma de Sam desapareció. Se apoyó en la pared y se abrazó fuerte, además respiraba como si le faltara el aire, como si la hubieran sofocado. No hay necesidad de decir que verla así me asusto a muerte.

"¿Sam? ¿Sam? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué debo hacer?" Yo no estaba acostumbrada a no saber qué hacer o de qué manera ayudar; generalmente era yo la de los planes.

Sam me miró con sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, además se mordía el labio inferior tan fuerte, que tuve miedo que pudiera arrancárselo. Ver a mi mejor amiga en este estado me mataba. Sam estaba asustada (y eso que es Sam, ella NUNCA está asustada). No soporté verla así y la abracé fuerte, ella me regreso el abrazo y comenzó a sollozar.

"¿Qué voy a hacer ahora Carly?" me sorprendió escuchar que la voz de Sam sonara tan calmada y me solté del abrazo para ver su expresión; estaba de vuelta a la normalidad, más o menos. Me tomó la mano y comenzó a jalarme de Nuevo hacia mi apartamento.

A mí me pareció que ella ya sabía lo que haría.

~Freddie~

Entré a mi baño pensando en lo que Sam acababa de decir. ¿A qué se refería con eso? "Tenemos algunos anuncios que hacer" eso es lo que ella había dicho, pero yo no entendía a qué se refería.

Dejé de pensar en eso tan pronto como vi lo que me esperaba en el baño; regados ahí estaban nueve pruebas positivas de embarazo. Todas ellas decían una cosa, que nos acabábamos de meter en serios problemas y que no saldríamos de ellos por un buen tiempo.

Fui a la cocina por una bolsa de basura, y estaba poniéndolos dentro cuando escuché que la puerta del apartamento se abría.

"Freddie? Ya llegue, cariño. Estas en casa?"

"En el baño, mama. Salgo en un minuto" Le contesté antes de que pudiera venir a buscarme y me encontrara con las manos llenas de pruebas de embarazo positivas. Ya me imaginaba el problema en que me habría metido entonces; ni siquiera viviría lo suficiente como para ver nacer a mi bebé. Ok, tal vez mi madre no me mataría, pero seguro que me encerraría en mi habitación hasta el próximo milenio, obligándome a tomar baños anti pulgas cada cuatro horas o algo por el estilo.

No tenía tiempo de deshacerme de las pruebas, así que solo las escondí en mi cajón de ropa interior, era la única ropa que mi mama no se empeñaba en organizar y por lo tanto era el mejor escondite, y después salí a saludar a mamá.

"Hola, mamá. Como estuvo el trabajo?"

"Oh muy triste, verás, una chica murió hoy"

"Oh…" en realidad no sabía que decir. Como enfermera, mi mama había visto morir a mucha gente, incluyendo a mi padre.

"Sí. Y solo tenía dieciséis anos."

"Y por qué murió?" Tenía un presentimiento de que esta historia no me gustaría, pero al parecer mi mamá quería, o más bien necesitaba, habar acerca de ello.

"Oh, verás, se calló de las escaleras, no fue nada serio de hecho, solo resbaló del Segundo escalón, pero estaba embarazada y el impacto causó que se desprendiera la placenta. Tuvo una hemorragia interna; para cuando llegó al hospital el bebé ya había muerto y ella no duró mucho tiempo tampoco"

No podía hablar. Acaso mi mamá se había enterado de que Sam estaba embarazada y me decía esto para asustarme? O acaso era simple coincidencia? Lo que sea, me asusto a muerte, tengo que ver a Sam AHORA, y asegurarme de que este bien.

"Freddie? Estás bien, querido? Te ves muy pálido, tal vez debería…"

"No mama, estoy bien, es solo… la historia… es muy triste" cada que pensaba en el embarazo de Sam, solo había pensado en los problemas y consecuencias sociales, como el hecho de que apenas estábamos en preparatoria y tendríamos que criar a un bebé, pero ahora mi madre me había puesto a pensar en todos los riesgos que el embarazo traía, y en un embarazo adolescente los riesgos eran aún mayores. Tendría que asegurarme de que a Sam no le pasara nada, no podría seguir viviendo si algo le sucediera…

"Si, muy triste. Estoy cansada, hijo. Iré a bañarme y tomaré una siesta. Iras a casa de Carly?"

"Sí" respondí casi mecánicamente.

"Ok, vuelve a casa temprano. Hasta luego, Freddiebear"

"Hasta luego mamá"

Mientras ella se dirigía a su dormitorio, yo seguía pensando en la historia que me dijo. No podía dejar de pensar en esa chica que ni siquiera había podido conocer a su bebé, tenía la misma edad de Sam, o en la criatura que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ver el mundo. No podía dejar de preocuparme por Sam…

Mientras me dirigía a casa de Carly mi mente seguía pensando en todo lo que podría salir mal. Simplemente había muchas cosas! Por qué había tantas cosas? Tendría que asegurarme de que mi Sam estuviera bien y que nada le pasara. NADA.

**Qué les pareció el capítulo? Porfas díganme! Ok, tal vez suba el siguiente más tarde, tal vez en la mañana, pero mientras más comentarios dejen más rápido tendrán lo que sigue!**

**Vamos, yo sé que quieres comentar! Y también sé que quieres seguirme en twitter, así que hazlo! KailyAllen **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! Estoy de vuelta y traigo con migo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Y aquí esta:**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

~Sam~

Estaba sentada en el sillón de Carly viendo la televisión. Carly estaba en la cocina buscándome algo para comer; frutas claro, porque ella insistía en que 'necesitaba las vitaminas', y yo no podía ir a buscarme algo de comida real, porque, tan pronto como lo intenté y entré en la cocina el olor de toda la comida me dio tantas nauseas que tuve que correr al baño con una mano sobre la boca y me tuve que despedir de mi comida más reciente. Así que ahora tenía que conformarme con lo que Carly quisiera darme.

"Ten" Volteé y vi a Carly sosteniendo un gran tazón de sandía; se veía tan deliciosa! Le arranqué el tazón de las manos y comencé a atacarla con el tenedor.

"Parece que alguien tenía hambre"

"Sí, él o ella en realidad tenía hambre" Dije dándole unas palmaditas a mi estómago. Ya sé que Carly se refería a mí, pero yo solo quería ver qué cara ponía. No me decepcionó, sus ojos se abrieron mucho y su boca llegó hasta el piso. Se veía tan gracioso! Sus ojos parecían hacerse más y más grandes y aunque traté, no pude contener la risa.

"Qué es tan gracioso?" Freddie acababa de entrar al apartamento y sonrió al verme reír como histérica.

"La cara de Carly" Dije como pude y casi me arranco la lengua con otro ataque de risa.

Volteé a ver si Carly se había enojado, pero ella seguía con la misma expresión, y comenzé a reírme otra vez, esta vez Freddie también rió e incluso Carly sonrió un poco.

"Oww" Mi ataque de risa fue tan fuerte que me costaba respirar y me dolía el estómago, trate de dejar de reír pero no podía, me abracé fuerte y me doble de risa, "OWW!" dejé de reírme e intenté calmarme y tomar aire.

"Sam! ¿Qué paso? ¿Te duele algo? Ven, te llevaré al hospital!" Antes de que tuviera tiempo de responder, o parpadear, Freddie vino y me levantó del sillón y luego dio la vuelta, con migo en sus brazos, para poder salir por la puerta delantera.

"Qué demo…" Iba a preguntarle qué demonios hacía, pero el movimiento rápido hizo que me diera un ataque de nauseas, uno muy fuerte! Brinqué de sus brazos y corrí hacía el baño.

Me di cuenta de que ambos, Carly y Freddie, me seguían hasta el baño, pero en la situación en la que estaba no me importó que me estuvieran viendo mientras comenzaba a vomitar. Las náuseas se fueron tan rápido como vinieron, me levante y fui a lavarme los dientes.

"Toma" Carly me dio un vaso con agua fría y la bebí toda, sabía genial.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso Freddie? Me hiciste perder mi sandía!" No dije eso de manera cruel o enojada, simplemente estaba demasiado sorprendida como para lograr sonar de esa manera.

"Creí que te dolía algo… Sam, deberíamos ir a un hospital, que te chequen para ver si todo está bien…"

"Espérate. Qué? Un hospital? Es enserio, Freddie? No me pasa nada, estoy bien, por que debería ir a un hospital? Solo me dolió un poco el estómago por toda la risa, pero en serio, estoy bien"

"No lo sé Sam. Tal vez deberíamos ir, solo para asegurarnos"

"No. No quiero. Quiero quedarme aquí y mirar la tele y comer más sandía."

"Pero..." Ok me estaba empezando a molestar.

"Estoy segura de que Sam está perfectamente, Freddie" _Gracias, Carly._ "Pero, Sam, tal vez si deberías ir…"

"Qué? Por qué?" Creí que ella estaba de mi lado!

"Bueno pues, estas embarazada, no se supone que deberías… no sé, ir a chequeos o algo así?" Ok, tengo que admitir que lo que Carly dice tiene algo de sentido. De hecho, creo que recuerdo un poco algo en clase de salud… algo de ultrasonidos y sonogramas que supuestamente ayudan a saber si él bebe está bien. Uughh, pero yo ODIO los hospitales! Con sus doctores y enfermeras que solo están esperando a que te descuides para encajarte una aguja en el trasero!

Pero esto no se trata de mí, bueno no completamente. Se trata de la salud del bebé, no quiero que le pase nada por mi culpa, y si tengo que ir al hospital a que me encajen millones de agujas… bueno, lo haré.

"Ok. Tienes razón. Iré."

"Genial, pero no creo que puedas llegar así como así, deberíamos hacer una cita primero"

"Cita? Solo quiero que me diga si mi bebé está bien, ¿por qué debería tener una cita con él primero?" ok, ese fue un intento de broma muy bobo. Carly me miró con sus ojos asesinos y yo levanté las manos para calmarla. "Ok, ok. No hace falta que te enojes. Mmm… Freddie, sabes lo que tengo que hacer para esa 'cita'?" a quién intento engañar? ¡Claro que Freddie sabe acerca de eso! El pobre pasó la mitad de su vida entre doctores, enfermeras, agujas y, lo que es aún peor, su madre.

"Si, podría hacerte una cita con el doctor de mamá…"

"No!" Me di cuenta que había gritado cuando vi sus expresiones de sorpresa "Freddie, piensa, si voy con el doctor de tu mama, ella se va a enterar y después te va a encerrar en tu habitación y no te va a dejar salir por los próximos veinte años…"

"Tienes razón, pero no conozco ningún otro doctor…"

"Entonces iré al de mi mamá. De hecho, podría ir ahora mismo, solo tengo que llamarla para que me haga un espacio."

"Y tu mamá no se dará cuenta?"

"Nah, no creo… pero incluso si lo hace, _ella _no me encerrará a _mi _en casa hasta el inicio del próximo siglo."

"Ok. Llámala"

"Dame tu teléfono"

"Por…" Freddie solo suspiro y movió la cabeza "Ten, ahora llámala"

"No me digas que hacer, Fredward!" Respira Sam, no lo mates es el padre de tu hijo! Ok, me calmé ahora a llamar a la doctora. Marqué su número y ella respondió rápidamente.

"Dra. Melanie Rogers, como puedo ayudarle?"

"Doctora, soy Sam, Sam Puckett."

"Oh, hola Sam. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Está bien tu mamá?"

"Si, ella está bien. De hecho, esta vez se trata de mí."

"Oh Dios! Sam, estas bien?"

"Si no estoy enferma es solo que… estoy… em-embarazada"

"Oh"

"Si… y quería saber si…"

"Claro que si Sam. Estaré encantada de atenderte! Cuando quieres venir?" Esa es la razón por la que me gusta la doctora Rogers; ella nunca hace preguntas que tu no quieres responder. Aunque claro, esa es la razón por la cual mi madre la escogió.

"Puedo ir hoy?"

"Claro, de hecho, hay un espacio a las 4:30, te parece bien?"

"Excelente, estaré ahí. Gracias, adiós"

"Nos vemos"

"Entonces?" Carly y Freddie preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"Nos veremos a las 4:30, hoy. Carly, puedes venir conmigo?" Vi que Carly volteo a ver a Freddie, así que yo voltee también; se veía…triste. Lo hice triste!I ¿¡¿Acaso podía ser más estúpida?

Jamás fui buena en eso de mostrar mis sentimientos, pero esto se trata de Freddie y estoy dispuesta a intentarlo. Me acerqué a él y tome su mano, la apreté un poco y esperé a que volteara a verme. Lo hiso y yo le sonreí antes de voltear a ver a Carly.

"Puedes venir con NOSOTROS?" Hice muy claro el 'nosotros' y vi que la cara triste de Freddie desaparecía bajo una gran sonrisa. No hay nada que yo ame más que esa expresión en su rostro y haría lo que sea para que se quede ahí.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ok, esto tardo bastante, no creen? Prometo que **_**trataré**_** de poner el siguiente capítulo rápido, pero por favor entiendan que ya entré a la escuela (fin de mis vacaciones T.T) y que entre las clases y tanta tarea no me queda inspiración para escribir. Pero lo hare por ustedes, lo prometo.**

**De hecho, terminé de escribir esto porque ya extraño leer sus comentarios! Por eso y porque mi hermana me atacó con almohadas hasta que acepte hacerlo… mi cabeza parece un nido de pájaro, con todo mi pelo despeinado :(**

**Como sea, espero que les haya gustado! Y POR FAVOR déjenme un review! En verdad los extraño! **

**Hasta el próximo capítulo, Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 (19)**

**He vuelto! Haha, esta vez decidí hacerlo rápido antes de que mi hermana sintiera la necesidad de golpearme otra vez (Gracias nerdy22! Haha ntc) bueno pues. Pero como quise subir rápido, creo este capítulo resultó ser más pequeño que los anteriores… como sea, espero que les guste!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**~CARLY~**

"No creo que debamos de hacer esto" Sam y yo estabamos en el pasillo esperando mientras Freddie entraba a su apartamento y tomaba las llaves del auto de su mama y, aunque tambien fuera suyo de alguna manera, yo no podía evitar sentirme como si lo estuviéramos robando.

"Pues yo si lo creo. De qué otra manera podríamos llegar? Está demasiado lejos como para ir caminando y Frednub no permitirá que suba en un autobus. Qué sucede con él, eh? Por qué se comporta así de… loco? Oh Dios! Se esta transformando en su mamá!"

"Tranquilizate, Sam. No se está transformando en su mama; es solo que en verdad se preocupa port i y no quiere que nada malo te pase." En serio, Sam podía ser tan… tan… tan Sam!

"¿Y que cree que podría pasarme en un autobús? ¿Que sería lo peor? ¿Tener que sentarme al lado de un vagabundo?"

"El autobús podría chocar, o volcarse."

"Los carros también, Carly. Comienzas a sonar igual al bobo"

Preferí no responder a eso; en realidad no tenía ganas de pelear con ella, así que regrese a mis pensamientos de culpabilidad por tomar el auto de la señora Benson sin su permiso; eso no estaba bien!

"Ok, mi mama esta durmiendo y en realidad creo que estará dormida como dos horas, así que tenemos hasta entonces antes de que se despierte y se dé cuenta de que me llevé el auto, así que mejor nos apuramos"

"Ok, vamonos" Sam me tomó del brazo y comenzo a arrastrarme con ella; decidí no oponer resistencia, ese es un juego en el que de seguro yo saldría perdiendo, así que simplemente la deje que me jalara, primero hasta el acensor y después hasta el auto.

"Sam, meteté en el asiento trasero y abrochate el cinturón de seguridadt" _Oh, Freddie. No debiste de haber dicho eso__._

"Y quién crees que eres tú como par air dandome ordenes? No eres mi jefe, Fredward, y definitivamente no eres mi padre, así que no me digas que hacer" Sam no le gritó, pero aún así resultaba obvio que estaba en verdad enojada. Caminó hasta el auto y abrió la puerta delantera, se metió y se abrochó el cinturón dejando muy claro que no pensaba moverse de ahí, después volteó a ver a Freddie como diciendo 'obligame a moverme… si te atreves'. Gracias a Dios, Freddie fué lo suficientemente inteligente como para dares cuenta de que pelearse con Sam no lo llevaría a ningún lugar, ninguno bueno al menos. Me dijo que entrara y él también lo hiso. Antes de arrancar, miró a Sam con una expresión muy diferente a todas las que había visto en su rostro antes. Estaba molesto con Sam, eso era obvio, pero su cara reflejaba más preocupación que enojo; Freddie solo estaba enojado porque creía que Sam se ponía en un peligro innecesario, y él no quería que nada malo le pasara…

Fué un viaje muy largo, más que nada porque Freddie estaba conduciendo en verdad despacio. De hecho, estaba segura de que podríamos llegar más rapido si tan solo nos vajaramos del auto y caminaramos. Y Sam parecía opinar lo mismo.

"Por Dios, Fredbobo. A este ritmo vamos a llegar justo a tiempo para que el bebé nasca!"

No dejaba de sorprenderme la manera tan normal en que ella hablaba del bebé; quiero decir, se acaba de enterar, HOY! ¿Cómo es que habla acerca de eso como si lo supiera desde hace meses?

Después de algunos minutos más, Sam comenzó a impacientarse mucho y comenzó a moverse en su asiento, mucho.

"Aaghh! Apurate!" Sam casi lloraba de la desesperación y el aburrimiento. Pero yo no era nadie para juzgarla, yo también comenzaba a sentirme un poco claustofobica!

"Ya llegamos?" Sam le preguntó a Freddie.

"Tú sabrías si hubieramos llegado, conoces el lugar"

"Oh." Sam miró por la ventana y comenzó a patear el piso.

"Freddie?"

"Sí, Sam?"

"Ya casi llegamos?"

"No"

"Oh" Volvió a voltear por la ventana.

"Y ahora? Ya casi llegamos?"

"No"

"Oh" miró otra vez y siguió pateando el piso. El juego siguió por unos minutos, pero pronto Sam se aburrió de la respuesta, o falta de respuesta, de Freddie y se calmó un poco.

"Carly?" Dijo después de unos cinco minutos.

"¿Qué sucede Sam?"

"¿Ya casi llegamos?" ¿en serio? como, DE VERDAD?

"Que? Ni siquiera se a donde vamos! Como se supone que sepa si ya llegamos he?"

"No tenías que gritarme…"

Comencé a sentirme culpable después de unos minutos, y apenas iba a comenzar a disculparme por gritarle cuando Sam se volteó en su asiento y me miró.

"Carly, Ya casi llegamos?" eso me hiso perder la poca paciencia que me quedaba, pero esta ocasión mi enojo no iba dirigido hacia ella.

"Oh Dios! Freddie o conduces más rápido o te JURO que jamás volverás a ser capaz de tener hijos otra vez después de que termine contigo!"

Comenzó a conducir más rápido después de eso.

**Bueno, ya está! ****No result tan corto como pensé que sería, pero aun así es pequeno… como recompense les prometo un capítulo mucho mas grande para la proxima ves que actualize, lo cual **_**probablmente **_**suceda el fin de semana, aunque no estoy segura… tal vez, si no tengo mucha tarea podría tenerlo más rápido, así que cruzen los dedos.**

**¿Qué piensan del capítulo? Este, de hecho, fue muy divertido de escribir porque pude imaginarme a Sam haciendo eso y la expresión que pondría Freddie con la amenza de Carly sería algo por lo que pagaría por ver ;) **

**Hitsuyakie: Primero que nada, gracias! Me hace muy feliz que les guste el fic :D Y esa parte ya viene pronto, yo también me muero por hacerla!**

**Nerdy22: Ok, así que TÚ fuiste quién hiso que mi hermosa y para nada violenta hermana (nota mi sarcasmo) me golpeara! Haha, no worries! Las almohadas no duelen, al menos no mucho… :P Me hace feliz que te haya gustado! ¿Qué opinas de este? **

**Jennmcfan: Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar! Jamás lo volveré a hacer. Por eso les traigo este así rápido, para que no lo extrañen mucho :)**

**Caaro13: ¿Cómo? ¿No tuviste vacaciones? Haha, gracias por el comentario. Me gusta que te guste ;)**

**Valitanu12: Gracias! Yo también amé esa parte! ¿Qué piensas de éste capítulo?**

**Icarlyforever: Gracias! La verdad me sacan una enorme sonrisa cada que me dicen que les gusta la historia! Y no te preocupes que la inspiración me la saco hasta de debajo de las piedras si es necesario, pero prometo que llevaré la historia hasta el final; no pienso abandonarla.**

**Kisa kuchiki: Hahaha. Bueno pues el bebé es una mezcla de Sam y Freddie así que la verdad no sé qué les espera a los pobres! Ya está decidido lo que va a ser, pero no sé si debería decirlo... aunque si puedo decirte que solo será uno, creo que con eso les basta y les sobra :)**

**Neurocik23: Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias! :D**

**Ok, ahora que ya llegaron hasta aquí y leyeron todo mi rollo de arriba, ¿Qué más les cuesta dejar un comentario? Háganlo! Por favor, por mi? Por el fic? Por Seddie? **

**Hasta el próximo capítulo, Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**Y otra vez estoy aquí! Haha, en este momento son las 9:00, me acabo de levantar y decidí que se merecen otro capítulo, así que me puse a escribir esto. **

**Ok, tengo una meta, y es alcanzar la historia original. O sea que tendré que actualizar capítulos más largos más rápido para poder ponerme a la par con la versión en inglés. ¿Les gustaría ayudarme a cumplir esa meta? ¿Sí? Bueno pues, dejen sus comentarios y eso me ayudara a escribir más rápido! Mientras más comentarios, más capítulos! Hahaha, bueno ya los dejo leer la historia, espero que les guste. :)**

~Carly~

Llegamos a la clínica justo a tiempo, así que no tuvimos que esperar mucho para que la doctora nos atendiera. En realidad estaba agradecida por eso, porque en el momento en el que entramos al hospital, todas las personas de la sala de espera voltearon a mirarnos; y no era como que solo nos estuvieran viendo. Estaban juzgándonos. Esta clínica se especializaba en ginecología y obstetricia, no se necesitaba mucha imaginación como para adivinar a que habíamos venido. Y, por las miradas que nos dirigían, esta gente ya lo había hecho.

"Tengo una cita con la doctora Rogers a las 4:30" Sam le dijo a la recepcionista. Ella volteó y miró a Sam con la misma expresión que tenía la mayoría de la gente aquí. Miró a Sam de arriba abajo varias veces y luego volvió a poner su atención en los papeles que tenía en su escritorio.

"Oh, estará lista para recibirle en un minute, por favor siéntese"

Pero no llegamos a sentarnos, porque en ese momento la doctora salió de su oficina y nos hiso señas para que pasáramos.

Su oficina era enorme, más grande que cualquier otra que haya visto, y también estaba muy limpia. Había tenido mis dudas acerca de esta doctora, porque… pues… solo porque era la doctora de la mamá de Sam, y Pam Puckett no era conocida por sus buenas decisiones. Sin embargo, ahora que veía su oficina, mis dudas se disiparon y comencé a sentirme más cómoda. Al menos Sam está en buenas manos.

"Ok, Sam. Necesito hacerte algunas preguntas primero, está bien?" la doctora miró a Sam y esperó hasta que ella le dijo que si con la cabeza. Después se volteó y comenzó a escribir algo en su computadora.

"Ok veamos, nombre… Sam Puckett. Edad… ¿Cuántos años tienes Sam?"

"Dieciséis"

"Ok. ¿Qué edad tenías cuando tuviste tu primer periodo?"

"Pues…mmm… once, creo…"

"Ok."

La doctora le pregunto a Sam algunas otras preguntas similares, y yo me esforcé muchísimo para no reírme de las reacciones de Freddie; el pobrecito se veía marcado de por vida.

"Ahora dime, desde cuando has sido sexualmente activa?"

Ok, ahora yo estaba marcada de por vida también. Sam y Freddie son mis mejores amigos y no quiero saber nada acerca de sus 'asuntos'.

"Yo… mm… fue solo una vez, hace seis semanas."

"Oh, bueno, tender que hacerte una prueba de sangre para ver cómo estas de salud, y también necesitaré hacérsela a usted señor Benson. Solo para asegurarme de que no exista la posibilidad de ningún problema o enfermedad en el bebé."

"¿P-prueba de sangre?" pregunto Sam. A ella le aterran las agujas, bueno más bien le aterra todo lo relacionado con hospitales. Es muy fácil ver que estar aquí le resulta un tormento. Me sorprendió muchísimo que no saliera corriendo de aquí en cuanto la doctora mencionó lo de la prueba.

"Vengan conmigo." Freddie se levantó y comenzó a seguir a la doctora, pero Sam permaneció en su silla. Creí que tendrían que forzarla a moverse, pero ella se levantó sola después de un momento y siguió a Freddie; cuando lo hiso vi que tenía ambas manos sobre su vientre. Así que Sam hacía todo esto por el bien de su bebé.

Yo esperé en la oficina mientras les sacaban sangre a Sam y a Freddie. Me aburrí muy rápido, así que me levantar y comencé a leer los posters y anuncios que había en las paredes; todos eran acerca del embarazo.

"En la sexta semana, el bebé debería de medir alrededor de 2 centímetros… ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan pequeño?" pregunté para mí misma. Sentí que mi corazón se derretía al ver los ultrasonidos y las fotos de algunos de los bebés. "Me pregunto cómo será el bebé de Sam?"

Estaba sentada en mi silla imaginando un hermoso bebé rubio como Sam y con los ojos cafés de Freddie, cuando ellos dos y la doctora regresaron.

"Ok, Sam te recetaré algunas vitaminas que tendrás que tomar para que tu cuerpo sea capaz de darle al bebé lo que necesita. Aquí tienes, toma una de estas antes de desayunar y una después de cenar. Además, tendrás que asegurarte de descansar lo suficiente para que no te enfermes. Te veré en un mes y podremos hacer el primer ultrasonido y ver cómo está tu bebé"

"Ok, gracias doctora"

"De nada Sam. Nos vemos pronto."

Dejamos la clínica y nos dirigimos a Bushwell. Todo esto había tomado más tiempo del planeado así que nos apuramos para que la mamá de Freddie no se enterara de que tomamos su auto. Me pasé todo el camino pensando acerca de la misma cosa; hice millones de combinaciones posibles de Sam y Freddie, pero aun así no podía imaginar cómo sería su bebé. Creo que tender que esperar ocho meses hasta que él (o ella) nazca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno, este es el capítulo 20 de la historia original. Cada vez nos acercamos más a alcanzar a mi Hermana! Bueno, pero no la alcanzaremos con notas de autor, así que mejor me callo y los dejo leer el próximo capítulo.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Ok Aquí está el que sería el capítulo 21 en la historia en inglés, espero que les guste :)**

~Carly~

Llegamos a Bushwell justo a tiempo; Freddie fue a su apartamento a dejar las llaves del auto y Sam y yo entramos al mío.

"Spencer! Estas en casa?" Sam gritó.

"No está en casa; me dijo que iba a ir a casa de Calceto. Y para que lo quieres?"

"Pues… yo prácticamente vivo aquí y… no crees que Spencer se va a enterar algún día? Solo pensé que sería mejor si le dijera que estoy embarazada" Así que a eso se refería Sam cuando le dijo a Freddie que tenían "anuncios" que hacer. Espera, cuando se hiso tan madura?

"Oh, y cómo piensas decírselo?"

"Bueno, no tengo un plan, solo seguiré la corriente. Pero si necesitaré que Freddie esté aquí."

"Mmm… no lo sé Sam. Si te das cuenta de que Spencer se volverá loco? Él te ama como a una hermana pequeña. Tal vez sería mejor si Freddie se quedara lejos de él, ya sabes, en caso de que Spencer decida matarlo por embarazarte."

"Nah, no creo que eso pase, el ve a Freddie como un hermanito también." Si, y ahora sus dos 'hermanitos' van a tener un bebé.

"Pues no estoy segura. Él puede ser algo loco a veces"

"Quién puede ser algo loco a veces?" Spencer acababa de entrar al apartamento

Sam lo miró y después volteó a verme a mí.

"T-Bo"

"De hecho, estábamos hablando de ti." No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Le iba a decir ahora?

"Pero no estoy loco!" Dijo Spencer con su cara de bebé.

"Si, si lo estás. Pero ese no es el punto aquí. Es que… es solo que necesito decirte algo… algo muy importante!"

"Qué cosa?" Oh Dios, le va a decir ahora!

"Toma, creo que esto lo explicará" Sam le dio la prueba de embarazo que traía en su bolsa. Ok, esa era una buena manera de hacerlo. Al menos así no terminaría tartamudeando como loca. Spencer tomo la prueba de embarazo y la vio por un minute y después volteó a ver a Sam con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Espera, POR QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA SONRIENDO?

"Vas a tener un hermanito? OH DIOS! Eso es tan genial!" Qué? Pensó que era la mama de Sam la que iba a tener el bebé. ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Qué hay de malo en él?

"No Spence, creo que no entendiste. Mi mamá no está embarazada, yo lo estoy."

"QUÉ?" Spencer gritó, y sus pantalones cayeron hasta sus tobillos; él ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

"Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen?" Freddie entró a mi apartamento solo para ser recibido con la vista de la ropa interior de Spencer. Eso hasta que mi hermano volteó a mirarlo con ojos asesinos. Freddie pareció notar que algo andoba mal y que su vida corría peligro, así que corrió a la cocina.

"TU!" Gritó Spencer.

"Qué hice? Qué hice?" pobre Freddie corría por la cocina mientras Spencer intentaba alcanzarlo, lo cual no era muy fácil considerando que aun llevaba los pantalones alrededor de los tobillos.

"COMO TE ATREVISTE? POR QUÉ LE HICISTE ESO A SAM? CONFIÉ EN TI! CREEÍ QUE LA CUIDARÍAS! TE LA CONFIÉ!" después de decir eso, Spencer se quitó los pantalones y logró alcanzar a Freddie. Lo agarró del tobillo y Freddie cayó al piso. Entonces, Sam brincó sobre Spencer.

"Suéltalo Spencer!" Sam aplastó a Spencer al suelo y él inmediatamente soltó a Freddie.

"Lo lamentó, ok? No planeaba que sucediera, fue realmente estúpido de nuestra parte…" comenzó a decir Freddie.

"Muy estúpido!"

"Ok Spence, sé que fue estúpido, pero lo que está hecho está hecho y no hay marcha atrás. Así que mejor deja de culpar a Freddie, porque no fue solo su culpa. Él no me forzó a nada, yo quería hacerlo también y…"

"Ok, ok. En realidad no necesito, ni quiero, saber nada más. Lamento haber intentado matarte Freddie. Sam, podrías dejar que me levante?"

"Claro"

"Y podrías no decirle a nadie que fuiste capaz de derribarme?"

"No te prometo nada"

"Si lo sé. Ahora dime, Sam. Sabes lo que quieres hacer?"

"Claro que me quedaré con mi bebé." No me sorprendió que dijera eso; lo que si me sorprendió fue la reacción de Freddie. Él miró a Sam con los ojos como platos y la boca tan abierta que llegaba al piso. Qué bien que ella no lo vio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ok, ese fue el capítulo. La verdad ese capítulo me gustó mucho. ¿Qué dicen ustedes?**

**Respuesta a sus comentarios:**

**Chico cj Seddie: Un mega gracias especial por tu review! Gracias por enviarlo a pesar de que te cuesta saldo! Haha, de hecho la línea final de Carly fue mi parte favorita de ese capítulo! Haha las cosas que Sam provoca haha.**

**Nerdy22: Subo este capítulo antes de que le digas a mi hermana que me pegue otra vez :( Hahaha, no te creas! Haha. Ese es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, el otro es cuando la mamá de Freddie se entera del embarazo de Sam, no puedo esperar para escribirlo!**

**Valitanu12: Hahaha, creeme, yo estoy exactamente igual! De hecho, mi hermana me dijo que pensó en mi al escribir esa parte, porque cuando estoy aburrida me la paso moviéndome en el asiento de un lado a otro y hago esa pregunta muchísimas veces! Hahaha. Si he visto shrek, y la amo! Igual, cuando la vemos mi familia dice 'ahí esta Kaily!' haha.**

**Jenmcfan: Hahaha, lo se! Me pasa exactamente lo mismo cuando estoy leyendo, me rio como histérica y se me quedan viendo raro :( Y yo también me eh preguntado cómo hará su hija para soportarlos, aunque también me pregunto como harán ellos para soportarla a ella porque, imagínate a alguien tan… 'inquieta' como Sam y tan inteligente como Freddie, probablemente terminará quemando la casa o algo.**

**Zoey-261: Estuve platicando con mi hermana y la mamá de Sam si se va a enterar, pero aún no sabemos como vaya a reaccionar… Lo de Melanie no lo había pensado, y me pidió que te diera las gracias por la idea, ahora lo va a incluir en la historia en los próximos capítulos. Yo también me muero por saber que pasa! Y en relación al bebé, bueno pues solo será uno (Créeme, sabemos que los gemelos se heredan, en mi familia ha habido gemelos desde no se cuando, y ahora mis hermanos y yo tenemos miedo de tener hijos porque podríamos ser los próximos) Pero Kimmy no quiso hacer que tuvieran gemelos porque dice que nunca se lo imaginó de esa manera, además sería mucho trabajo para Sam y Freddie… Amo que ames el fic! Haha, un saludo a tu hermana y a ti de parte mía y de Kimmy.**

**Icarlyforever: Que bueno que te gusto! Espero que éste también sea de tu agrado :)**

**Kisa kuchiky: Gracias! Nos esforzamos por mantener a los personajes con su personalidad única y es agradable saber que lo logramos! **

**Bueno, en la versión en inglés mi hermana incluyó dos preguntas que me pusieron de nervios, vean.**

**1. ¿Por qué creen que Freddie miró de esa manera a Sam?**

**2. ¿Acaso no quiere quedarse con él bebé?**

**Después dijo que no tenía la respuesta a esas preguntas y que solo seguiría la historia y a ver qué pasaba…**

**¿Ustedes qué creen?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**Ok, entonces después de no se cuanto tiempo, estoy de vuelta!**

**Primero que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por tardarme tanto en escribir, esque mi computadora fue asaltada por un virus y tuvimos que formatearla, lo malo es que yo ya había terminado de escribir varios capitulos y pues se borraron :( **

**A mi hermana le pasó lo mismo pero un poco peor, ella ya había escrito algunos capítulos futuros eh incluso había terminado el capítulo final (el cual me encantó) y pues todo eso se fue a la basura :( **

**Pero bueno, al fin encontré un poco de inspiración y eh decedido volver, asi que aquí esta el siguiente capítulo y es lo que muchos de ustedes habían estado esperando… ;)**

~Carly~

Han pasado dos semanas desde que nos enteramos de que… bueno ya saben, que Sam está embarazada y pues nada ha cambiado mucho. Sam aun se queda en mi casa, caminamos a la escuela, ella fue a detención dos veces, en general todo parecía normal. Pero no lo es.

Cuando regresamos de la escuela el día después de decirle a Spencer, Sam fue a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador solo para cerrarlo de un portazo y salir corriendo al bano con una mano sobre la boca. Pobre Sam tenía nauseas cada que olía comida, eso era lo más difícil de ocultar en la escuela, las nauseas. Habíamos tenido que dejar de ir a la cafetería porque el olor combinado de toda la comida la hacía vomitar.

Al día siguiente me despertó el sonido de Sam vomitando en el bano. Y después en la tarde, cuando Spencer sacó la cena del horno, ella tuvo que disculparse y salir corriendo a ocultarse en el estudio de iCarly para no volver a vomitar.

La mañana del sábado me desperté para encontrar la misma imagen del día anterior; Sam vaciando los contenidos de su estomago en el retrete, no era una imagen linda. Después de clases pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en nuevas cosas para iCarly y después nos fuimos a ensayar. Pero, a mitad del ensayo, era obvio que sam estaba agotada y, aunque sam dijo que podía continuar, freddie insistió en que ella tomara una siesta. Freddie se había estado portando muy protector con Sam, era muy tierno verlo tan preocupado por ella.

El fin de semana fue mas que nada lo mismo; ser despertada por Sam en la misma situación en el bano, tomar el desayuno en el sofá mientras vemos la vaquita, después ensayar para icarly y Sam quedándose dormida a la mitad del ensayo justo en el estudio, y después freddie insistía en cargar a Sam hasta mi habitación para que ella pudiera dormir comoda. Yo creía que era super tierno pero a Sam le molestaba ser despertada aunque fuera por un momento.

No era lo mismo, pero más que nada por la manera en que Freddie se comportaba con sam. Durante todo el día, él se la pasaba siguiendola de un lado para otro y no dejaba que ella hiciera cosas que él consideraba 'arriesgadas', como pelearse con los chicos del equipo de lucha, cargar su mochila o comer demasiado rápido.

Era muy fácil ver que sam estaba comenzando a desesperarse con su comportamiento, de hecho me sorprendía que hubiera tenido tanta paciencia. Como sea, su paciencia estaba estaba llegando a su limite, y Sam comenzaba a molestarse.

Una Sam molesta no era una buena idea, y menos si tu eres un freddie indefenso, él debería de haberlo sabido.

El pobre Freddie tuvo que darse cuenta de que Sam es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse por si misma cuando, después de que él intentara llevarla cargando desde la sala hasta mi habitación para que ella no se tropezara en las escaleras, ella finalmente se hartó y brincó sobre él aplastándolo contra el suelo y se negó a moverse hasta que freddie prometera dejarla en paz. Lo prometió.

**Ok, esa fue nuestra manera de mostrar que el tiempo pasó en lugar de escribir "2 semanas después" al inicio de este capítulo pero esa es basicamente la idea.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

~Freddie~

No puedo creer que sam me halla golpeado por tartar de ayudarla! Bueno de hecho si puedo, ella es Sam… pero aun así dolio! ¿Acaso tenía que pegar tan fuerte?

"FREDWARD BENSON! VEN AQUÍ JUSTO AHORA!" Mi mamá me esta gritando, ella nunca me grita, algo debe de estar pasando, algo malo.

"FREDWARD!" trato de moverme pero no puedo, que podría haber pasado para hacer que… oh no!

Me di cuenta justo unos segundos antes de que mi madre saliera de mi cuarto sosteniendo una bolsa de basura. Olvidé deshacerme de las pruebas, y ahora mi mama las encontró.

**Dun dun dun! ****Haha, ¿soy mala? ¿me odian? ****Bueno pues dejen de hacerlo, porque estaré subiendo el próximo capítulo muy muy pronto, enserio. Es más, comenzaré a traducirlo justo ahora y lo subiré en cuanto lleguen los primeros tres reviews de este capítulo, ¿les parece bien? ¿Qué dijeron? Oh parece que no puedo oírlos, bueno tendrán que comentar para responder :)**

**HAGANLO! Por favor :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**Bueno, aquí está el capítulo tal como les prometí. ¿Los hice esperar mordiéndose las unas? Bueno, yo también me quedé sin uñas cuando mi hermana escribió esto así que puedo decirles: no se preocupen, volverán a crecer. Ahora vayan a leer el capítulo :)**

Sam~

Escuche que alguien gritaba el nombre de Freddie e inmediatamente entré en pánico. Es imposible no reconocer esa voz, la eh escuchado millones de veces, más de las que me gustaría, eh incluso la escuché gritar una vez pero nunca como ahora. Es la mamá de Freddie.

Ella nunca le grita a Freddie, jamás, así que si lo está haciendo ahora pues… eso solo se puede significar una cosa… debe de haberse enterado de… del bebé.

Demonios! Esta no es la manera en que quería que se enterara. Quería esperar un poco más, solo unos meses para que ella no tuviera más opción que aceptar que voy a tener al bebé de su hijo.

Pero ahora ella sabe, y no tengo ni idea de lo que ella quiera hacer.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

~Freddie~

Mamá tenía una de las pruebas en su mano y me la mostro mientras hablaba.

"Dime Fredward ¿Qué significa ESTO? ¿Por qué lo tenías escondido en tu cajón?" nunca había visto a mamá así de enojada. Es la cosa más atemorizante que eh visto. Bueno, la segunda cosa más atemorizante; el primer lugar se lo gana Sam

"M-mamá por favor déjame explicarte"

"Eso es lo que estoy esperando jovencito! Contesta mis preguntas!" ¿Qué le digo? por dónde empiezo?

"Bueno, es que… mama… yo… Sam, ella… Sam está embarazada… de mi hijo" Uh oh, mamá cambió de color, su cara volviéndose color rojo en cuestión de segundos.

"EMBARAZASTE A SAMANTHA?" Y el infierno comienza. "QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO FREDWARD? ¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A HACERLE ESTO? ¿EN QUÉ PENSABAS?"

"No estaba pensando claramente, yo… yo…" Me sentí un poco culpable de mentirle, porque la verdad es que yo SI estaba pensando claramente (al menos tan claramente como un adolescente puede pensar en esa circunstancia), sabía lo que estaba haciendo y aun así, no lo había detenido. Todo esto es mi culpa.

Mamá respiro hondo varias veces, tratando de calmarse.

"¿Por cuanto tiempo?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por cuánto tiempo has sabido que Samantha está embarazada?" estaba más calmada, pero la expresión que tiene en su rostro ahora es muchas veces peor que los gritos. Prefiero verla enojada conmigo antes que decepcionada de mi.

"Dos semanas"

"Necesito hablar con ella. Llámala, dile que iré a su casa o que ella puede venir aquí, lo que sea que ella prefiera, pero tenemos que hablar"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que-"

"Haz lo que te digo Fredward. Llámala."

"Está en casa de Carly, iré a traerla" ella solo asintió y se fue a sentar en la sala.

Salí de casa rápidamente y me dirigí al apartamento de Carly sin saber que hacer. No creo que mamá lastime a Sam, pero aun así no las quiero cerca. Tal vez solamente debo de tomar a Sam y huir… ok ahora estoy siendo estúpido.

Abro la puerta del apartamento de Carly y Sam está justo ahí mirándome.

"Ella sabe, ¿verdad?"

"Si"

"¿Quiere hablar conmigo?"

"Si"

"Ok, vamos"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

~Sam~

¿Miedo? No, no es miedo lo que siento ahora, es terror. Estoy más asustada de lo que se imaginen. Freddie abre la puerta de su apartamento y yo pongo mis manos en mi estomago. ¿Qué querrá la señora Benson que haga con mi bebé? ¿Qué sucederá si quiere que yo… me… me deshaga de él/ella? ¿Y qué haré si Freddie se pone de su lado?

Cuando la puerta se abre por completo, Freddie puso su mano y comenzó a guiarme hacia la sala. Su mamá estaba ahí y se volteó para mirarnos cuando Freddie cerró la puerta. Sus ojos inmediatamente se fijaron en mis manos y ella hizo algo que yo jamás abría imaginado. Sonrió.

Volteé a ver a Freddie porque es seguro que yo me volví loca y no hay manera de que la Sra. Benson este sonriendo, pero él también tenía una mirada súper confundida. Entonces si yo no estoy loca, entonces ella lo está. ¿Por qué más estaría sonriendo si no es por locura?

"Hola, Samantha. Por favor siéntate" le dio palmaditas al sillón y sonrió invitándome a que me sentara a su lado. Ok ahora sí que tengo miedo!

"No te preocupes, solo quiero hablar contigo" mire a Freddie y luego me fui a sentar junto a su mamá. Wow, nunca pensé que diría eso.

Sus ojos se volvieron a fijar en mis manos, todavía sobre mi estomago y su expresión se hiso gentil, pero aun así se veía un poco triste.

"Samantha, lamento mucho lo que Freddie te hiso" ¿qué? Miré a Freddie y él tenía la misma expresión en su rostro que yo. "Esto es su culpa, estoy segura. Y no te preocupes que yo me encargaré de que él cumpla su parte. Ningún hijo mío va ir por ahí dejando bebés regados" ella miro a Freddie muy enojada y él dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Esto sería muy gracioso si no fuera tan raro.

"¿Sabías que el papá de Freddie murió cuando yo estaba embarazada?" la mire pero ella no me estaba viendo, estaba como perdida en sus recuerdos o algo así. Freddie nunca me había dicho eso, pero yo tampoco le había dicho mucho acerca de mi padre así que… ¿pero por qué me lo dice la Sra. Benson?

"No lo sabía"

"Si. Tenía seis meses de embarazo cuando él tuvo un accidente de auto y murió" No supe que decir. Al menos ahora entiendo más o menos porque ella esta tan loca acerca de la seguridad de Freddie, él es todo lo que ella tiene, todo lo que le queda.

"Te preguntarás porque te digo esto. Bueno es solo que quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo en lo que sea que decidas hacer con tu bebé. Y hablando de eso, ya sabes lo que quieres hacer?" no puedo creer lo que escucho! ¿Me da 'todo su apoyo en lo que sea que decida hacer con mi bebé'? WOW!

"V-voy a quedarme con mi bebé"

"No voy a mentirte Sam; estaba esperando a que dijeras eso" espera, ¿qué?

"Estaba muy segura de que no querrías un aborto, pero uno nunca sabe. Y aunque me acabo de enterar de su existencia, en verdad no me gustaría que dieras a mi nieto en adopción" ok, estoy muy confundida ahora, pero también muy aliviada. Y yo que pensé que ella trataría de forzarme a abortar o algo así.

"Nunca haría eso, no cuando fue mi culpa. Mi bebé no tendrá que pagar por mis errores" eso es más o menos la mejor cosa que mi mamá nos enseno a Melanie y a mí; los hijos no deberían de pagar por los errores de sus padres.

"Es una forma muy madura de ver las cosas. Y como te dije antes, tienes todo mi apoyo con cualquier cosa que el bebé necesite. Pero quiero asegurarme de que sepas bien en lo que te estás metiendo..."

"Lo sé, créame. Mi mamá fue una madre soltera y adolescente; aun puedo recordar cómo se esforzaba para cuidar de mi hermana y de mí. Sé que nada volverá a ser lo mismo. Pero también sé que todo valdrá la pena…" mi voz comenzó a quebrarse y las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos sin permiso. Malditas hormonas! El simple hecho de pensar en el bebé, pensar en sostenerlo/la junto a mi corazón, era suficiente para hacerme llorar de felicidad. "jamás eh estado más segura de algo en mi vida"

"Estoy muy feliz de escuchar eso. Ahora, sabes que tienes que ver a un doctor…"

"Ya lo hago, fuimos hace dos semanas, ella dijo que todo parecía estar bien pero que necesitaba un ultrasonido para estar completamente segura"

"Y cuando lo harán"

"En dos semanas"

"Oh" parecía sorprendida de escuchar eso. ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?

"¿Cuanto tienes de embarazo?"

"Hoy se cumplen dos meses" aun no me puedo hacer a la idea de eso; quiero decir, claro que sé que estoy embarazada y eso (cómo podría no saberlo si el bebé me lo recuerda todas las mañanas cuando tengo que salir corriendo de la cama para ir a vomitar) pero no puedo creer que voy a tener a mi bebé en siete meses!

"Oh, creí que sería mucho menos!" volteó a mirar a Freddie y sus ojos se cerraron un poco. Que divertido! Ella está enojada con Freddie pero se porta toda comprensiva conmigo! Ha ha

"Si bueno, es que nos enteramos hace dos semanas, cuando yo tenía un mes y medio de embarazo…" sentía la necesidad de defender a Freddie por no decirle, no quiero tener que decirle a mi hijo que su abuela mató a su padre!

"Si Fredward ya me dijo que se acaban de enterarse solo que me sorprendió un poco saber que ha sido tanto tiempo."

No supe que decir así que solo sonreí un poco. Estoy comenzando a sentirme muy cansada otra vez y lo único que quiero es volver a casa de Carly y tomar una siesta muy larga en su sofá. Mi cansancio debía de ser muy obvio porque la señora Benson se dio cuenta.

"Si. Cuando estaba embarazada de Freddie siempre estaba muy cansada. Siempre es así con los Benson, también las nauseas y el vomito es normal, de hecho me sorprende no haberme dado cuenta antes, cuando yo estaba embarazada me pasaba toda la mañana acostada en el piso del baño porque las nauseas eran horribles" Así que esto es su culpa! Voltee a ver a Freddie y por un momento considere matarlo, que suerte tiene de que lo quiera tanto.

"Tu ve y descansa, ya podremos hablar en otra ocasión" ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que la Sra. Benson seguía hablando.

"Gracias señora Benson, aprecio mucho su ayuda"

"Llámame Marissa. Y no te preocupes, después de lo que hiso mi hijo es lo menos que puedo hacer, Sam" Es la primera vez que me dice así, ella siempre insistió en llamarme Samantha (esa era una de las razones por la que la odiaba) así que esto debe de ser real; la mamá de Freddie en verdad nos apoya, eso quita un gran peso de mis hombros.

"Freddie, llévala a que descanse" Freddie me cargó y me llevó en sus brazos y yo comencé a quedarme dormida.

"Qué bueno que no fue con esa Carly…" eso fue lo último que escuché antes de quedarme dormida en brazos de Freddie.

**Ok, ya son cuatro reviews así que aquí está el capítulo como se los prometí.**

**Hitsuyackie, chica mormat y laura 100 seddie: muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! :)**

**Nerdy22: aquí actualizo antes de que le digas a Kimmy! Hahaha, ntc. Para responder tu pregunta, el capítulo de la mama de Sam si va a llegar, pero va a tardar un poco porque mi hermana va a tener que reescribirlo por culpa del virus que le entró a nuestra compu hace unas semanas. Pero todo está bien ahora y pronto tendrás a Pam Puckett dándonos a todos una sorpresa cuando se entere de que va a ser abuela! :9**

**Comenten este capítulo y se los agradeceré con otro muy pronto :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

**Bueno, creo que me eh tardado un poco para subir este capítulo, ¿verdad? Bueno no es mi culpa! Es que estoy estudiando para ser maestra, y me toco estar de practicas esta semana y pues mis maestros me obligaron a pasar las pasadas semanas planeando actividades y otras cosas. No tenía tiempo ni para respirar pero, afortunadamente, ahora ya estoy más libre y podré darles más de ésta historia. Bueno pero basta de palabrerías, sé que ustedes vinieron aquí a leer la historia y no mis excusas así que vayan a leer! **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

~Freddie~

Después de llevar a Sam al apartamento de Carly fui directamente al mío. Mama ya se había ido a su habitación así que yo también entré a mi cuarto. Al menos no hubo necesidad de enfrentarla de nuevo ese día, porque después de que me hecho toda la culpa, la verdad no sabía que pensar.

Conforme pasaron los días, el enfado de mi mama comenzó a desaparecer. Ella no es de las que guarden rencores, a menos que Carly tenga que ver claro, así que ella solo volvió a su normal, o más bien anormal, forma de ser. Más o menos.

Aunque había algunas diferencias.

La tarde del miércoles, el día después de que se enteró, llegó del trabajo con una bolsa enorme llena de 'vitaminas prenatales' y trato de convencerme de ir y tratar de convencer a Sam para que se las tomara. No lo hice claro, yo aprendí mi lección, así que mamá tuvo que ir a hablar con Sam ella misma. No fui con ella así que no supe lo que dijeron exactamente, pero mamá volvió con la bolsa aun llena; lo raro es que no se veía molesta.

Los días siguientes fueron muy parecidos a antes de que mamá se enterara, excepto que ahora ella estaba en verdad preocupada con la salud de Sam, casi tan preocupada como yo, así que ella comenzó a 'tratar' de cuidar de Sam, _no es como que Sam lo necesite_ y eso lo aprendí de la mala manera. Así que ahora mamá nos hacía el desayuno todos los días e incluso logró convencer a Sam de tomar algunas 'vitaminas adicionales', pero la vida era más que nada la misma. Más o menos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

~Sam~

El tiempo había volado, un mes había pasado, y mi cita con la doctora Rogers era hoy. Ni siquiera sabía cómo me sentía…

Freddie and Carly irían con migo claro, pero también venían Spencer y la señora Benson.

Spencer venía para asegurarse de que todo esto no era solo una gran broma que había decidido jugarle.

La señora Benson venía para… bueno no estoy segura, pero es su nieto después de todo. Además últimamente nos hemos estado llevando mucho mejor. Voy a su casa todos los días a desayunar, y a veces incluso me quedo a comer, ella no cocina _tan_ mal.

"¿Sam? ¡Sam! ¡No me estás escuchando!" La voz de Carly me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"Oh, lo siento Carls, solo estaba… pensando. ¿Que decías?"

"Oh solo te estaba preguntando si harán un ultrasonido hoy"

"Creo que sí, la doctora dijo que lo haría"

"Oh Dios, ¡estoy tan emocionada! ¡Al fin podremos ver al bebé!" La señora Benson estaba viendo a Carly como si quisiera partirla en dos solo con el poder de su mente.

"¡No todos podremos entrar bobita! Creo que sería mejor si solo la familia…"

"Mamá, Carly y Spencer son parte de nuestra familia…"

No podía hablar, casi ni podía escuchar lo que Freddie le decía a su madre o lo que ella respondía; simplemente estaba demasiado sorprendida.

¿Soy yo o en verdad escuche a la señora Benson decir que NOSOTROS somos familia? ¡Y Freddie lo dijo también! Bueno, creo que ahora los somos, pero aun así es muy sorprendente.

Familia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

~Carly~

Llegamos a la clínica apenas a tiempo, porque la señora Benson se empeñaba en hacer a Spencer conducir más lento que una Tortuga. Esperen, ¿Las tortugas conducen? Como sea! Ahora estamos aqui y Sam y Freddie ya entraron para la revisión; así que ahora me tengo que sentar aqui junto a la señora Benson, quien no deja de lanzarme miradas asesinas, y Spencer, quien se la pasa viendo a todo el mundo con gran sospecha porque, de alguna manera, él logró convencerse a sí mismo de que todo esto es una gran broma de Sam y que ella en realidad no está embarazada!

Pareció una eternidad hasta que Freddie salió del consultorio y nos dijo que podíamos pasar para ver la realizacion del ultrasonido. Yo salté fuera de mi silla e inmediatamente lo seguí.

"Estás nervioso?" No pude resistirme a preguntar.

"Si, pero creo que estoy más emocionado que nervioso" Freddie se veía calmado por fuera, pero era facil ver toda la emocion contenida a travez de sus ojos.

"¿Quieres vomitar verdad?" eso resultaba algo obvio.

"Sip" Lo sabía.

Lo seguimos hasta una habitación grande con una cama en medio y varias maquinas y grandes monitores; todo se veía muy complicado. Sam ya estaba ahí, sentadita en la cama y mirando alrededor con ojos asustados; no es un secreto el hecho de que Sam le tiene pavor a los hospitales, así que al verla así sentí la necesidad de ir a calmarla, pero Freddie me ganó, tan pronto como entramos a la habitación el corrió a su lado y le tomo la mano. No se como resistí mi impuslo de gritar y dar saltos por lo romantico que eso se vió, pero logré controlarme y poner atención a lo que la doctora decía.

"Podrías levantarte la playera Sam? Ok, ahora esta gel se siente fría al principio, pero se calentara después de unos segundos" la doctora puso algo de gel en el estomago de Sam y después tomo un pequeño instrumento y lo movió un poco sobre la barriga de Sam. Después de unos segundos aparecieron algunas figuras en el monitor.

"Mmm… aquí está, ves? Esta es la cabeza de tu bebé y aquí esta su columna vertebral… parece que mide unos 4 centímetros y pesa alrededor de 5 gramos. Perfectamente dentro de lo normal para un bebé de dos meses y medio de gestación..."

Wow! Es tan pequeñito! Cómo puede alguien ser tan pequeñito?

"¿Puede decir si es niño o niña?" estaba agradecida de que la señora benson hubiera preguntado, porque yo me moría de ganas por saber y, por las miradas que ella me había estado dirigiendo durante el día, tenía miedo de que matara si yo preguntaba.

"No podría estar cien porciento segura, pero podría tartar… quieren saber el sexo del bebé?" les preguntó a Sam y a Freddie. Voltee a verlos y me di cuenta de que Sam estaba viendo al monitor que, en ese momento, estaba mostrando a su bebé. Y yo mire también; en realidad podías ver al bebé, ver su cabeza y sus manos e incluso sus deditos. Voltee a ver a Sam otra vez y vi que una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Freddie también la vio y la limpio con su dedo. Sam lo miro y le sonrió con la sonrisa más feliz que había visto. Después se volteó para contestar a la doctora.

"No, no quiero que nos equivoquemos y nos la pasemos diciéndole niño a la niña o al revés"

"Ok. Podremos estar completamente seguros del género alrededor del quinto mes. Ahora veamos… parece que la placenta está bien acomodada y el bebé tiene acceso al canal de parto…" era fácil notar que la doctora estaba hablando para si misma ahora, ya que los términos que usaba eran muy 'clínicos' y mucho más allá de nuestra comprensión; sólo la señora Benson podía comprender, y se la pasó preguntando a la doctora millones de preguntas.

Yo no les prestaba atención a ninguna; estaba demasiado ocupada observando a Seddie mirar a su bebé. De repente me sentí como una intrusa, este era un momento en verdad íntimo y sentí que la señora Benson tenía razón al decir que solo la familia debería estar aquí. De repente me sentí algo… sola.

El camino de vuelta a casa fue mucho mas tranquilo. Sam, Freddie y yo estábamos sentados en el asiento trasero y ellos estaban tomados de las manos, pero Sam estaba volteada hacia mi y me pregunto algunas cosas. Yo, feliz por la distracción, comencé a platicar de todo con ella.

"Cuando será la próxima cita con la doctora?" la señora Benson miraba a Sam, pero fue Freddie quien contesto.

"En un mes, pero no harán otro ultrasonido sino hasta dentro de dos meses, ahí nos dirán el sexo del bebé"

"¡Pero aún falta tanto tiempo!"

"Mamá, la doctora dijo que todo estaba bien y que no había necesidad de hacer otro ultrasonido sino hasta la mitad del segundo trimestre."

"Oh, bien. Pero no se si podré esperar tanto! Ya quiero saber si tendré una nieta o un nieto!"

"No es suficiente saber que te convertirás en una vieja abuela?" Sam sonreía mientras dijo eso, resultaba muy facil ver que estaba en verdad feliz

"Por ahora" y la señora Benson sonreía también! Wow, no sabía que ella podía sonreír.

Sam me miro y continuamos con nuestra conversación acerca de los valores nutricionales de los grasitos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ok, ahí esta! Perdonen si hay algún error de ortografía pero es que en mi desesperación por subir el capítulo voy a olvidar revisarla y no podré corregir lo que esta mal :( **

**Bueno pero espero que aun así le entiendan…**

**Por favor díganme que les pareció el capitulo porque a mi en lo personal no me gustó mucho y me gustaría escuchar (o más bien leer) si soy la única que piensa así. **

**Bueno, no estoy muy inspirada para escribir notas de autor, así que me despido. Bye :)**

**No se olviden de comentar! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16 (sería el capítulo 25 en el original) **

**Primero que nada me disculpo por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, tenía una lista de excelentes excusas por no haberlo hecho pero se me perdió… así que ahora no tengo más que disculparme y esperar que me perdonen **

~Sam~

Al entrar al apartamento de Carly comencé a sentirme muy cansada. Bueno, es verdad que yo ya me la pasaba dormida todo el día antes de embarazarme, pero solo lo hacía por flojera o aburrimiento; esto es completamente diferente, ahora _necesito _el descanso.

Así que me fui al sillón y me puse cómoda para una larga siesta, pero claro que Spencer eligió justo ese momento para comenzar a hablar.

"Así que… ¿Es verdad? Todo eso del bebe, ¿es real?

"¿Qué, creíste que estaba mintiendo?"

"Bueno, no pero… Pensé que era todo una broma!" Wow, sí que él puede ser raro a veces.

"Vamos Spencer, deja que Sam descanse" si por favor, por favor deja que Sam descanse!

"Pero, si el bebe es real… entonces eso significa que… OH DIOS MIO DORMISTE CON FREDDIE!"

"De hecho no _dormimos_ juntos" haha, la cara de Spencer al comprender mis palabras no tiene precio, pero después de prácticamente desmayarse, sale corriendo a su habitación gritando 'No quiero saber!'. Spencer es un tipo muy raro…

Cuando pensé que por fin podría descansar, Carly se acerca y se sienta a mi lado con una expresión pensativa.

"Así que… tú y Freddie de verdad… ya sabes… ¿durmieron juntos?"

Enserio pregunto eso? Qué demonios está mal con los Shay? Acaso no es obvio que Freddie y yo… lo hicimos?

"Creo que es obvio"

"Si, lo es. Y… cómo fue? Quiero decir… te- te gustó?" Ok, esto es MUY incómodo. Aún más incómodo que cuando me hizo exactamente la misma pregunta después de enterarse de que bese a Freddie; no le contestamos entonces y estoy totalmente segura de que tampoco le quiero contestar ahora! No quiero decirle que recuerdo cada momento perfectamente. No quiero tener que decirle que no había estado tan borracha como para echarle la culpa al alcohol, y que tampoco Freddie lo había estado. No quiero decirle que fue una decisión que los dos tomamos conscientemente. O al menos tan consiente como se puede estar en esa situación.

"Yo.. Mmm… nosotros…" Justo a tiempo, Freddie abrió la puerta del apartamento y Carly inmediatamente se levantó y regreso a la cocina. Pude ver que ella no se sentía cómoda hablando de eso con Freddie aquí, así que por ahora estoy a salvo; el me salvo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sé que el cap. es muy pequeño, la verdad es que lo tendré que dividir en dos partes. Esta la postearé ahora y la siguiente la subire mañana, es solo que ahora estoy por salir y no quiero dejarlos sin nada, así que subo esto aunque sea solo un pedacito. Como siempre, comenten por favor!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cumplí mi promesa! Jaja, por una vez que lo hago. Bueno, me tarde mucho en subir este cap y el pasado porque kimmy había hecho la historia saltandose varias semanas y yo quise hacerla un poco mas detallada, asi que estos practicamente salieron de mi mente. Otra vez me disculpo por haber tardado tanto. Pero bueno, basta de palabras, mejor vallan a leer :)**

~Sam~

Ya pasaron cuatro semanas desde el día en que Carly se puso preguntona, y gracias a dios ya no ha vuelto a sacar el tema. Aunque yo me aseguro de no quedarme a solas con ella por si acaso; lo cual es difícil porque ahora prácticamente vivo con ella. Ya tengo mas cosas mías aquí que en mi casa, y la verdad no creo que mi mamá este muy feliz al respecto, pero como por ahora esta en unas vacaciones con su novio en las vegas…

"Sam, apúrate o vamos a llegar tarde a consulta" me dijo Carly.

"No es mi culpa, se suponía que Freddie iba a venir aquí en cuanto su mama se fuera a trabajar" dije. Estoy muy cómoda acostada en la cama de Carly y no tengo intención de levantarme en este momento.

"Pues la señora Benson salió hace media hora y Freddie aun no esta aquí, ve a ver que sucede"

"¿Por qué yo?"

"Porque que tal si se esta bañando o vistiendo y yo entro y veo sus… partes de hombre. Será mejor que tu vallas, de todas maneras ya las viste antes" dijo Carly, sonriendo ampliamente cuando me sonrojé. Ok, mejor salgo de aquí antes de que su cara de curiosidad se transforme en preguntas que de verdad no quiero contestar.

Desde hace dos semanas la señora Benson me dio una llave de su departamento (jamás creí que diría eso) para que pudiera "acceder sin tener que recurrir al vandalismo". Así que simplemente entré y seguí hasta la habitación de Freddie.

Abrí la puerta sin tocar, después de todo Carly tiene razón y yo ya 'conozco' bien a Freddie, y veo que él está durmiendo en su cama. Se ve tan tranquilo. Pobre Freddie, esta casi tan cansado como yo, en especial porque los mareos y eso no han pasado del todo y a veces me quedo toda la noche despierta tratando de mantener mi cena en mi estomago, y Freddie siendo tan tierno se queda despierto conmigo para tratar de mejorar la situación.

Es raro ver a Freddie despierto a las 3 am leyendo un libro infantil incluso cantando una canción, pero lo mas raro es saber que lo hace por mi, que se queda despierto toda la noche abrazándome y diciendo cosas lindas solo para que yo me sienta un poco mejor. Jamás imaginé que alguien haría eso por mi, y la verdad me da un poco de miedo, aunque no entiendo porque.

Sin darme cuenta me acerco a la cama mientras lo miro dormir, quiero acostarme a su lado y quedarme dormida entre sus brazos, pero ahora tenemos una cita con el doctor y es mejor no faltar y enfrentarnos a uno de los sermones de su mamá.

'ahora, ¿como te despierto eh?' pienso, y la idea perfecta cruza mi mente.

Me acuesta a su lado y después de unos segundos comienzo a gritar "OW OW OW! Freddie, apúrate! El bebé ya viene!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

~Freddie~

"Jajaja, en serio hiciste eso, Freddie?" preguntó Carly riendo incontrolablemente.

"Sam me gritó que el bebe ya venía! Yo estaba dormido y estaba soñando con eso, asi que cuando ella lo dijo pensé que era verdad!" de verdad que me metió un susto horrible. Cuando grito, yo salte de la cama y ya había corrido tres pisos abajo con ella cargada cuendo me di cuenta que era imposible que el bebe viniera puesto que solo tenia cuatro meses.

Por alguna razón a Sam y a Carly les pareció divertido.

"Vamos Freddie, no te enojes con mama" Sam me dijo, hablando con esa voz tan característica de ella y mirándome con expresión de perrito triste; ¿Cómo hace uno para resistirse a esa mirada? No se puede, es imposible. Sonrío y Sam sonríe también, y la verdad se me olvida de lo que estoy hablando, se me olvida de que estoy enojado (¿lo estoy?) y lo único que ocupa mi mente es este hermoso demonio rubio que me vuelve loco en mas de una forma.

**Que le pareció? Les gustó? La odiaron? Por favor diganme!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

**Wow, ya casi llegamos a donde mi hermana dejo la historia en ingles. Cuando lleguemos ahí les prometo que haré algo especial para celebrar. Por ahora lean este capitulo. :)**

~Sam~

"Regresamos" dije mientras entraba al apartamento de Carly, dejando la puerta abierta para que ella y Freddie pudieran pasar.

"Cómo la pasaron?" Spencer estaba inclinado sobre su más reciente escultura y ni siquiera despego sus ojos de ella al preguntar.

"Bien pero Carly se volvió loca comprando cosas de bebé que tal vez ni siquiera se usen…"

"Si las usará! Yo sé que el bebé será un niño" interrumpió Carly.

"Y que tal si es una niña?" Freddie preguntó. Él y Carly se la pasaron discutiendo ambas posibilidades todo el día. La verdad resulta obvio que Carly quiere que el bebé sea niño, lo se porque no dejaba de decirlo mientras se gastaba mucho dinero comprando más ropa de la que cualquier bebé puede usar. Y yo descubrí que Freddie desea silenciosamente que sea niña; me enteré cuando hace unos días lo encontré mirando un pequeño vestido blanco en la tienda en la que Carly nos obligó a entrar. Simplemente estaba ahí parado viendo el vestidito con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios; no se porque velro así me hizo sonreír, tal vez fue el hecho de que él se veía completamente felíz con el hecho de que iba a convertirse en padre...

Cuando me descubrió viéndolo me sonrió, me abrazó y me dio un beso en la frente. Después de eso lo obligué a confesar y, aunque me dijo que lo único que importa es que el bebé sea sano, también me dijo que le gustaría tener una nena. Si claro, como si una Puckett fuera a ser una 'nena'; ninguna Puckett a sido NUNCA una nena (A excepción de Melanie, claro, pero ella ni siquiera merece ser llamada una Puckett...)

"No te preocupes por eso Freddie, el bebé será niño" dijo Spencer. Ok, sé que Carly piensa que será niño pero Spencer también lo cree?

"¿Por qué dices eso?" pregunté.

"Porque si no es niño entonces no podría usar esta genial cuna con forma de nave espacial de Galaxy Wars que le estoy haciendo!" dijo Spencer como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

"Además él me dijo que será un niño. ¿Verdad que lo hiciste bebé? Si lo hiciste, le dijiste al tío Spency que eres un pequeño Freddie Jr.…" siempre que tenía la oportunidad, Spencer comenzaba a hablarle a mi estomago y, sin importar que tan fuerte lo golpeara… le pidiera que dejara de hacerlo, él simplemente se alejaba un momento y volvía después. Así que a veces es más fácil simplemente dejarlo que haga lo que quiera.

Pero eso no le quita lo raro que es tener a Spencer hablándole a mi estomago.

"Oye Sam, estas segura de que tienes un bebe aquí dentro?" dijo Spencer tocando mi estomago y haciéndome cosquillas en el proceso.

"¿Qué, aun piensas que es una broma?" pregunte sin poder creerlo.

"No, pero uno no puede estar seguro. Quiero decir, tienes casi cinco meses de embarazo y no se te nota nada. Es como si no hubiera nada ahí" Spencer dijo. De hecho no es la primera vez que menciona eso, y tampoco es el único que lo ah hecho. La que mas fastidia con eso es la señora Benson, ella dice que no es normal que no se note mi embarazo y, aun cuando la doctora le dijo que no había de que preocuparse, ella sigue insistiendo. Aun así, yo estoy feliz de que aún no se note, porque de esa manera puedo continuar haciendo iCarly, lo cual amo, y puedo seguir yendo a la escuela sin que sepan que estoy embarazada.

"Dame tu mano" sin esperar a que lo hiciera, tome la mano de Spencer y la puse en mi abdomen. Y justo a tiempo para que él sintiera una de las tantas patadas que da el bebé.

"¿Aun crees que no hay nada ahí?" pregunte mientras levantaba las cejas. Spencer se quedo con una cara rara.

"Es un alien!" grito. Wow, Spencer puede estar muy loco.

"Claro que no es un alien" dijo Freddie mientras se acercaba y me abrazaba por atrás, poniendo sus manos sobre mi estomago. "Es nuestro bebé"

Ambos sonreímos al sentir a nuestro bebe estirarse en mi interior.

**Perdon por tardar en subir el capítulo, me faltaba un poquito de motivación pero hoy por fin la encontré y me puse a escribir. Espero que les guste este cap, definitivamente no es mi favorito pero era necesario ponerlo. **

**Como sea, por favor comenten y díganme que les pareció, que es lo que mas les gustó o lo que les disgustó. **

**Por favor :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok, les traigo el capítulo 19 y ya solo faltan 3 capítulos para alcanzar la historia en ingles. Les prometí una sorpresa para cuando eso suceda… ¿Tienen alguna idea de una sorpresa? Díganme!:) **

* * *

><p>~Sam~<p>

"Oye Sam, ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine?" me preguntó Carly mientras ambas veíamos la televisión.

"Hay alguna película buena?" pregunté mas por costumbre que por verdadero interés. La verdad estaba demasiado aburrida, tanto que incluso iría a ver una de esas películas para chicas adolescentes como la de "el primer beso"… claro que esa película tuvo una conclusión interesante…

"Si, de hecho hay algunas que se ven prometedoras" dijo Carly, sacándome de mis pensamientos. "Acaban de estrenar la película de Vampiros que quiero ir a ver, es la ultima y estoy segura que estará genial!" Carly literalmente brincaba de la emoción mientras hablaba y hablaba acerca de la película.

"Ok, vamos a ver esa. De hecho, estoy tan aburrida que no me importaría ver la película de "Dora la exploradora", aunque mis comentarios probablemente sería de una clasificación mucho más alta que la película…"

"Bueno, esta decidido ¡Veremos "Atardecer"! Oye, corre y pídele a Freddie que venga con nosotras"

"Por quehehe?" pregunté, sin tener nada de ganas de levantarme del sofá e ir hasta el apartamento de Freddie, en especial cuando no me puedo meter a su cama y quedarme con él todo el día porque su mamá esta caminando por ahí abriendo la puerta de Freddie para ver que no hagamos 'nada inapropiado'.

"Porque es tu novio, es el padre de tu bebé, y porque tiene licencia para conducir" ok, Carly tenía un punto; si Freddie no iba entonces ¿quién nos llevaría? Además si él estaba ahí la película sería mucho más divertida… en especial si no la veíamos.

"Ok, le diré a Freddie" dije, comenzando a levantarme del sofá. Pero claro, Freddie entró por la puerta en ese momento.

"Decirme que?" preguntó antes de agacharse y darme un beso rápido.

"Que vas a llevarnos, a Carly y a mi, a ver una película aburri- genial acerca de vampiros enamorados" le dije mientras jalaba su mano y lo obligaba a sentarse junto a mi. Interrumpí su respuesta al besarlo, haha, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuantas ganas tenía de hacerlo, pero después de pasar toda la noche separados, en verdad extraño mucho los besos de Freddie.

Después de un rato de intentar recuperar nuestra atención, Carly se rindió y fue a arreglarse para ir al cine; yo seguí besando a Freddie.

**…**

"Ok, quiero… unas palomitas extra grandes con extra mantequilla, un refresco extra grande, y la supermega bolsa de caramelos" me tomó un tiempo en notar que Carly, Freddie, el cajero y toda la gente esperando su turno para comprar, me veían con cara de incredulidad.

"¿Qué?" les pregunté.

"Sam, a-acaso piensas comerte todo eso?" Preguntó Carly, mirando impresionada la charola que me entregó el cajero.

"Si, así que mejor hagan sus pedidos, porque mamá no piensa compartir" dije antes de ir y entrar en la sala.

**…**

'Solo faltan unos minutos, solo unos minutos' seguía repitiendo mentalmente. La verdad es que la película no era tan mala como había pensado, pero, después de haberme comido todo eso yo sola, ya no aguantaba las ganas de ir al baño, y lo peor es que no quería salir y perderme el final!

"Por Dios, Sam! Solo ve a hacer pipí y ya!" me dijo Carly, mientras yo me movía como lombriz en el asiento.

"No quiero perderme el final!" dije. Cambiando mi técnica y dando pequeños brinquitos en lugar de revolverme. No se como lo hice, pero pronto los créditos salieron en la pantalla y yo brinque de mi asiento lista para correr al baño.

"Wow! Sam mira tu estomago" dijo Freddie, mirándome asombrado. Lo hice, y vi que mi estomago había crecido como tres veces su tamaño.

"Parece que el bebé por fin se decidió a hacerse ver" dijo Carly. La situación abría llamado más mi atención si no fuera porque mi vejiga estaba a punto de explotar, así que decidí ignorarlo un rato. Salí corriendo al baño, con Carly y Freddie corriendo tras de mi, y ni siquiera me detuve para disculparme cuando choqué con una pareja que se interpuso en mi camino; aunque escuché claramente a Carly haciéndolo por mi.

Al llegar al baño sentí un momento de felicidad antes de darme cuenta que estaba completamente lleno y que había una fila esperando por su turno. Bueno, si yo esperaba un segundo más terminaría haciéndome pipí en los pantalones. Sin embargo, en ese momento una mujer salió de un cubículo y yo me apresuré a entrar, ganándome algunas palabras muy enojadas pero, sinceramente, no podría importarme menos.

**…**

"No fue divertido!"

"Si, si lo fue Sam. Y lo sabes" dijo Carly riendo histéricamente. Ambos, Carly y Freddie, se habían estado burlando de mi todo el día porque, cuando salí del baño en el cine, tenía una expresión de completo alivio.

"No, no lo fue" estaba comenzando a enojarme con ellos, pero Freddie eligió ese momento para abrazarme y hacerme olvidar el tema. Al estar tan cerca, ambos sentimos cuando el bebé se movió en mi estomago; el cual estaba de vuelta a su tamaño normal.

"Sam, mi mamá ya se fue al trabajo, ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa? Te cocinaré algo si quieres" me dijo Freddie al oído y yo salí corriendo y entré a su apartamento antes de que él terminara la oración.

No la pasamos en su habitación, recostados en su cama "viendo" su colección de películas de Galaxy Wars; en realidad no eran tan malas… aunque las películas no eran lo que importaba en este momento. Lo importante era que estaba con Freddie y que él estaba con migo.

Cuando su mamá llegó no pareció sorprendida ni enojada de que yo estuviera ahí al contrario, me invitó a cenar con ellos, y tampoco criticó mucho el hecho de que comí sin siquiera tocar los cubiertos.

"Sam, ¿pasarás la noche aquí?" preguntó la señora Benson con una sonrisa. Ok, ¡es obvio que no puedo entender a esta mujer!

"¿Puedo?" decir que estaba sorprendida era poco.

"¡Claro que si! Aunque hay algunas reglas como… pues… ya sabes, si tu y Freddie quieren… no es como que… Ay Dios! Solamente asegúrense de que yo no escuche nada!" dijo, o más bien gritó, antes de salir corriendo a su habitación. Dejándonos a Freddie y a mí solos, y en un silencio incomodo.

Ambos entendíamos bien a que se refería la señora Benson al decir que "nos aseguráramos de que no ella no escuchara nada" y eso nos hiso sonrojarnos. No es que yo no hubiera pensado en 'eso', pero el hecho de que la mamá de Freddie asumiera que nosotros lo haríamos ante la primera oportunidad era un poco… perturbador.

"¿Quieres que vaya por tus cosas?" preguntó Freddie, rompiendo el silencio.

"No, iré yo. Tengo que decirle a Carly… algunas cosas" dije, pensando en todas las preguntas que mi amiga haría. Seguramente ella brincaría a la misma conclusión que la señora Benson y además tendría cosas que decir al respecto.

Sin embargo, Carly escuchó mis palabras y me dejó ir sin ninguna pregunta, aunque si se permitió darme una sonrisita picara antes de decir "¡MUY buenas noches Sam! Que duermas bien, si es que duermes…" lo cual, claro, hiso que me pusiera roja como un tomate.

"¿Por qué todos piensan que estamos haciéndolo como locos?" le pregunte a Freddie cuando, un momento después, ambos estábamos abrazados bajo las cobijas de su cama.

"No se, tal vez parecemos el tipo de pareja que se la pasan haciéndolo como locos" Contestó.

"Te gustaría que fuéramos de ese tipo de pareja?" le pregunté sin poder resistir la tentación de burlarme de él. Y no me decepcionó, se puso más rojo que un tomate, haha.

"Claro que si, Sam. Te amo, y debes saber que te quiero en mas de una manera…" ok, y ahora es mi turno de sonrojarme.

"Pero ahora duerme, princesa. Ya habrá tiempo para eso otro día" Freddie me abrazó y yo no tardé en caer dormida en sus brazos.

Creo que me podría acostumbrar a esto…

* * *

><p>~Freddie~<p>

La mañana siguiente me desperté y vi a Sam durmiendo en mis brazos. No es la primera ves que me despierto con ella a mi lado, aunque la primera vez fue hace 5 meses, y ahora estamos viviendo las consecuencias de lo que pasó esa vez.

Ahora es diferente claro; ahora todo lo que siento al verla aquí es felicidad. Estoy feliz de tenerla a mi lado y ser capaz de abrazarla. Feliz porque todo esta comenzando a funcionar; tenemos el apoyo de mi madre y de Spencer, y eso quita un gran peso de nuestros hombros porque así no tendremos que preocuparnos de no ser capaces de darle a la (el) bebé todo lo que ella (¿él?) necesita. Ahora será posible que nos quedemos con nuestro bebé y podremos verla crecer.

Pongo mi mano sobre el vientre de Sam, aún esta plano y no hay señales del embarazo. Tal vez es solo porque la bebe aun es muy pequeña. Mi pequeña bebe.

Muevo un poco mi mano y siento una pequeña patada. Sonrío porque, aun cuando ella es demasiado pequeña como para notarse, ya es tan fuerte como para poder sentirla. Creo que sacó eso de Sam.

"Hola ahí dentro. ¿Cómo estas bebé? ¿Bien? Tal ves aun no te lo hayan dicho aún, pero yo soy tu papá. Espero conocerte pronto" le digo. Se siente tan bien decir esas palabras; tan bien que es extraño. Es como si hubiera estado esperando toda mi vida (y no a sido tanto tiempo si te pones a pensar) para decirlas, y ahora que lo hice me sentía un poco aliviado.

Como si me hubiera escuchado e intentara contestarme, la bebe patea mi mano de nuevo, esta vez mas fuerte. Me agacho y besó el estomago de Sam justo donde sentí la patada. Estoy tan concentrado que no me doy cuenta de que Sam se despertó.

"¿Qué? ¿No hay beso para mi?" pregunta, con la sonrisa más hermosa que e visto en sus labios. 'Espero que nuestra bebe tenga su sonrisa' pienso mientras me acerco y la beso.

Si, lo que siento ahora es pura felicidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Me encanta el final :) es una de mis partes favoritas en toda la historia! Espero que a ustedes también les guste; por favor comenten y díganme si fue así o no!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Perdón por haberlos hecho esperar tanto :S No tengo una buena excusa...**

**Pero bueno, aquí les traigo el capítulo 20... wow ya solo falta uno para alcanzar la historia en inglés!**

~Carly~

"Spencer, ¿podrías ir más rapido?"

"Conduzco lo más rápido que puedo, Carly."

Yo estaba molesta, porque desde hace dos dias, Spencer y yo tuvimos que venir a Yakima, y no he sabido nada de Sam y Freddie. Sin embargo, Sam me llamó hoy y me dijo que 'había olvidado comentarme que hoy es su cita con el doctor'!

Y no es solo una cita normal, no. Hoy le harán un ultrasonido y, probablemente, le dirán que el bebé es un niño y que yo tenía razón! Así que no quiero llegar tarde y perdérmelo todo. Pero claro, Spencer tenía que elegir este momento para comenzar a respetar las leyes de transito!

"Vamos Spencer, ¡Apúrate!" dije; tomando su brazo y moviéndolo con desesperación.

"Calmate un poco, Carly. Además ¿Cuál es la prisa?"

"¿Cuál es- Spencer! ¡¿Olvidaste lo que te dije? Sam tiene un ultrasonido hoy! Podremos ver al bebé!"

"Oh, es cierto… bueno, no te preocupes e intenta relajarte. Es más, duerme un rato y cuando despiertes estaremos ahí"

"Ok, pero conduce mas rápido o llegaremos tarde" le dije; mientras cerraba los ojos intentando dormir un poco.

* * *

><p>Abrí la puerta de mi apartamento, pero me detuve antes de entrar… ¿cuando bajé del coche?<p>

"Carly! Volviste!" la voz de Sam me sacó de mis pensamientos. Ella estaba en la cocina, haciendo algo con la estufa. Acaso estaba cocinando? Caminé rápidamente hacia ella, preparándome para lo peor, sin embargo me detuve al ver lo que hacía en verdad.

"Hola Spence. ¿Porque tardaron tanto?" preguntó Sam

"Mucho trafico"

"Oh bueno, ya están aquí"

"Sam, ¿qué es eso en tu mano?" pregunté. Parecía un…no podía ser… pero lo era! ¿Pero que hacia Sam con eso?

Sam vio su mano y luego a mi, confundida. "¿Acaso no es obvio? Es un biberón"

"Se lo que es pero… ¿porqué lo tienes?"

"Mmm.. ¿para alimentar al bebe? Carly, estas bien? Tal vez deberías descanzar un poco…" Sam dijo algo más, pero yo no escuché más allá de la primera oración.

"¿Bebe? ¿Qué bebe?" pero antes de que Sam pudiera contestar, un leve llanto vino desde el segundo piso.

"Oh, ya despertó. Ten cuídame esto, yo iré por ella" dijo, dándome el biberón y corriendo hacia las escaleras. ¡Esto NO puede ser lo que creo que es!

Volteé a ver si Spencer estaba tan confundido como yo, pero él se veía perfectamente normal.

"A que se refiere Sam, Spence?" él solo frunció las cejas.

"Mmm… Carly, tal vez Sam tiene razón. Deberías ir a descanzar un poco, pareces confundida."

"No necesito descansar! Solo… ¿Qué esta sucediendo?"

Justo en ese momento, Sam bajó las escaleras. En sus brazos traía un pequeño bulto envuelto en una frazada rosa.

Sam caminó hacia mi, y pude ver lo que había dentro del cobertor. Un pequeño bebe, una niña. La bebé tenía sus ojos abiertos, ojos que sin duda eran idénticos a los de Sam, y miraba alrededor mientras movía sus manitas. ¡Era tan pequeñita!

Yo no podía despegar mis ojos de su carita, era la mezcla perfecta entre Sam y Freddie! Uno de los ejemplos más claros de eso, era su cabello; que no era ni rubio ni castaño, sino un punto intermedio entre ambos. Simplemente no podría ser más perfecta…

"Kaily, dile hola a tía Carly" dijo Sam mientras tomaba la manita de la bebe y la me saludaba con ella. Yo simplemente sonreí.

Así que Kaily…

* * *

><p>"Carly, despierta. Ya casi llegamos al hospital" La voz de Spencer dijo. Abrí los ojos y vi que, en efecto, ya casi llegábamos.<p>

"Carly? Estas llorando?" preguntó Spencer, viéndome por el espejo.

Toqué mi mejilla y vi que tenía razón. Tal vez comencé a llorar por mi sueño… ¡Fue tan lindo! "Ah no es nada, es solo el sueño"

"Ok" dijo Spencer mientras estacionaba el coche. "Vamos, baja! Me muero por ver al bebé otra vez!" dijo antes de salir corriendo al hospital.

"Si, yo también" dije para mi misma. Nos veremos pronto Kaily…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, que les pareció?<strong>

**Por favor comenten y dejenme saber cuantas personas leen la historia :)**

**Qué les pareció el "sueño" de Carly?**

**Que opinan del nombre de la bebe?**

**Que piensan de la descripción?**

**Diganme! Necesito saber si les gustó :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok, escribí este capitulo rapidamente y aquí les presento el numero 21! Wow, dos en el mismo día, eso tiene que valer algo extra, no creen? Bueno, me conformo que sus reviews, así que lean el cap y vayan a dejarme un review por favor!**

* * *

><p>~Freddie~<p>

Sam y yo estabamos sentados en la sala de espera, habíamos llegado aquí desde hace un rato gracias a que mi mamá prácticamente nos aventó fuera de la casa para que no "se hiciera tarde". Y ahora gracias a eso, Sam prácticamente estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico porque nuestro turno se acercaba y Carly y Spencer aún no llegaban.

"Tranquilízate Sam, ellos-" comencé a decir, pero justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta principal y Spencer entró corriendo, Carly justo detrás de él.

Sam se tranquilizó visiblemente, eso antes de que comenzara a gritarles.

"Por fin! Si que se tardaron! Creí que no pensaban venir!"

"Perdón Sam. Aunque no es mi culpa; Spencer tiene la vejiga de una ardilla y tuvimos que hacer varias paradas para que fuera al baño. Y encima de eso, él estaba conduciendo más lento que una tortuga" dijo Carly, lanzando una mirada molesta hacia Spencer.

"Eso no es verdad!" dijo Spencer usando su característica voz de bebe.

"Si lo es!"

"No lo es. ¿Sabes por qué?"

"¡¿Por qué?"

"Porque las tortugas no conducen!"

"Las tortugas no- Spencer! Este no es momento para bromas! Tenemos-" su 'pequeña' pelea estaba comenzando a atraer la atención de las personas, tenían que parar antes de que…

"Disculpen pero este es un hospital! Hay personas enfermas aquí y ellos necesitan descanzar para mejorarse, así que tendré que pedirles que, o mantengan su voz baja o vallan a terminar su pelea afuera" los regañó una enfermera. Bueno, al menos ahora estarían callados.

"Lo lamento, no volverá a suceder. Spencer, dí que lo sientes"

"Lo siento" a veces Carly parece la madre de Spencer en lugar de su hermanita.

"Bien. Ahora, señorita Puckett puede pasar, la doctora Rogers la está esperando en su oficina" dijo y se alejó de nosotros.

"Ok, vamos" dije, ayudando a Sam a levantarse.

* * *

><p>~Carly~<p>

"Todo parece ir muy bien." Dijo la doctora mientras movía el aparato 'como-se-llame' sobre el vientre de Sam "Estas en la semana 22 Sam, y podemos ver que el bebé ya esta completamente formado. Mira, aquí se puede ver su manita y cada uno de sus dedos" la doctora iba señalando partes en la pantalla, pero yo no podía verla ya que mis ojos estaban pegados a la expresión en el rostro de Sam.

Ella tenía sus ojos clavados en el monitor que estaba mostrando a su bebe. Sus ojos moviéndose de un lado a otro conforme la doctora señalaba y hablaba acerca de algo en especifico. En este momento, mi mejor amiga no era 'Sam la chica agresiva' o 'la chica que no toma nada en serio'. En este momento ella era una persona completamente diferente…

"Oh miren. Parece que esta chupando su mano" dijo la doctora alejándome de mis pensamientos e inmediatamente ganando mi atención.

"Wow, no sabía que los bebés podían hacer eso cuando están adentro de sus mamás!" dijo Spencer; se veía tan sorprendido que resultaba cómico. Pero yo estaba sorprendida también, tampoco sabía que eso pasaba.

"Oh si pueden, es un reflejo. Los prepara para cuando nacen y tienen que comer" le dijo la doctora, hablándole como si fuera un niño pequeño.

"Oh, así que se esta preparando para comer? Parece que tendrás competencia Sam! Tu bebé se esta preparando para comer y ni siquiera a salido. Tal vez cuando nazca se comerá todo tu jamón" volteé a ver a Sam y otra vez me encontré con esa chica completamente desconocida para mi. Tal ves es verdad lo que dicen, de cómo el ser madre te cambia totalmente. Creo que lo averiguaré después, cuando sea mi turno de estar en esa camilla viendo a mi bebé moverse en el monitor…

"Oh miren!" Spencer gritó de repente, apuntando al monitor. Volteé justo a tiempo para ver a la bebé estirándose, tenía sus bracitos hacia los lados y su carita tenía una expresión muy similar a la que Sam tenía cuando se estiraba al despertar de una siesta!

"Oh, parece que vas a tener una niña, Sam." Dijo la doctora de repente, y todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella. Era muy fácil leer las expresiones de los demás.

La cara de Freddie era de pura felicidad, jamás fue un secreto que él estaba deseando que fuera niña, y ahora su deseo se había vuelto realidad.

Sam tenía una expresión muy similar a la de Freddie; aunque ella nunca había dejado clara su preferencia, yo sabía bien que ella quería que fuera una niña también, tal ves porque eso haría muy feliz a Freddie, o tal ves solo porque así ella podría hacer bien todo lo que su madre hizo mal.

El rostro de Spencer era de puro shock. Él estaba completamente convencido de que el bebé sería un niño, incluso ya había terminado de construirle la cuna con forma de nave espacial… creo que ahora tendrá que guardarla.

No podía ver mi rostro, claro. Pero tengo una idea muy clara de cómo luce. Desde que me enteré del embarazo de Sam, hace unos cuatro meses, siempre pensé que el bebé sería un niño. Siempre que había imaginado como sería, pensaba en un varón. Sin embargo, el sueño que tuve de camino aquí cambió mi mente, y ahora todo lo que podía ver era a la pequeña bebé envuelta en el cobertor rosa… Kaily. Y ahora es verdad que Sam tendrá una niña… tal ves yo soy algún tipo de psíquica!

* * *

><p>~Sam~<p>

Una niña. Una bebé. Iba a tener una niña. Sin importar cuantas veces lo dijera, no podía acostumbrarme a la sensación que esas palabras me causaban. Sentía como si mi corazón estuviera ardiendo, como si se derritiera, sonaba doloroso pero no lo era. Era maravilloso.

Mi bebé pateó y yo sentí algunas lagrimas escapar de mis ojos, las limpié rápidamente, Sam Puckett no llora sin importar lo triste, o en este caso feliz, que este. No debo llorar.

Sentí la mano de Freddie tomar la mía y levante mi rostro para verlo. Sus ojos estaban nadando en lagrimas de felicidad justo como los míos. Él había obtenido lo que quería, ahora íbamos a tener una bebe. Y ahí va esa sensación otra ves. Hizo que nuevas lagrimas llenaran mis ojos y ya no fui capaz de contenerlas.

Freddie me abrazo y yo enterré mi cara en su pecho para poder llorar sin que me vieran. Ok, tal vez me permitiré llorar esta ves, después de todo, no es debilidad lo que demuestro, es felicidad.

…

Después del ultrasonido, la doctora me hizo algunas preguntas y luego nos dejó marchar.

"Te veré en un mes, ten cuidado" me dijo con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, nos vemos" no pude evitar sonreír también, después de todo estoy más feliz que nunca.

Sin embargo al salir del consultorio el sentimiento se evaporó al encontrar a…

"¿SAM?"

"¿MAMÁ?"

"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, qué les pareció? Por fin alcanzamos la historia en inglés! Hay que celbrar eso, y que mejor manera que dejando sus comentarios y sugerencias? Así es, no hay mejor manera!<strong>

**Por favor, comenten :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar tanto chicos! Tenía planeado todo un monólogo con mis excusas, pero creo que ustedes apreciarán más el hecho de que me calle para que ustedes puedan seguir leyendo la historia… así que eso hare :)**

* * *

><p><em>"¿SAM?"<em>

_"¿MAMÁ?"_

_"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?"_

Cuando la señora Puckett preguntó eso, el cerebro de Sam comenzó a trabajar más rápido que la luz, y antes de que pudiera pensarlo bien dijo "Carly está embarazada!" apuntando a dicha chica con su dedo índice.

"¡¿YO QUÉ?" Los ojos de Carly podrían fácilmente salirse de sus cuencas de tan abiertos que estaban y su rostro se había vuelto un poco rojo. Cuando apenas comenzaba a pensar que tal vez su amiga se había vuelto loca por pensar que ella estaba embarazada cuando ni siquiera había… hecho _eso_, el codo de Sam se clavo en sus costillas y Carly por fin comprendió el mensaje.

Su amiga quería que _mintiera_. "Oh si, es cierto señora Puckett, estoy embarazada"

"TU QUÉ?" gritó Spencer tan pronto estuvo seguro de que había escuchado bien. Él no quería pensar en su hermanita de ese modo! Había sido suficientemente difícil para él aceptarlo de parte de Sam y Freddie! Y entonces lo entendió; que Carly mentía para encubrir a Sam; pero fue demasiado tarde, la señora Puckett ya sospechaba.

No es como que le hubiera creído a Sam cuando le dijo que Carly estaba embarazada porque, si fuera verdad, Sam no se lo abría dicho, al menos no de esa manera.

"¿Oh en serio? Y dime Carly, ¿quién es el padre?" preguntó, queriendo ver a la pequeña 'buena niña' Carly Shay intentar mentirle. Si Pam Puckett estaba segura de algo, era que los Shay no eran buenos mentirosos.

"Es… pues…" Carly miró alrededor con desesperación, y se decidió por el nombre del único chico con quien no estaba biológicamente relacionada y que no fuera un Gibby "Es Freddie"

La señora Puckett se le quedó viendo por unos segundos antes de romper a reír. No podía detenerse, porque cada que intentaba calmarse, la cara de Carly hacía que comenzara de nuevo. ¡La pobre niña se veía tan _confundida_!

"Es la verdad" dijo Carly, en un intento desesperado que solo hizo que la señora Puckett riera de nuevo.

"Claro que lo es Carls" dijo Pam, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Carly.

Después volteó con Sam, y su cara se volvió seria de nuevo en cuanto recordó la situación. Pero no debía brincar a conclusiones premeditadas, esto no necesariamente significaba que Sam estuviera embarazada… incluso aunque fuera la única explicación de la que podía pensar por el momento. Decidió que le daría a Sam el beneficio de la duda, al menos hasta que pudiera hablar con ella, y eso tendría que ser mas temprano que tarde…

"Te dire que haremos. Ahora tengo una cita con la doctora, pero tan pronto termine aquí te veré en casa. Necesito hablar contigo Sam, y necesito que me digas toda la verdad" mientras decía esto, Pam vio al chico Benson acercarse a Sam, casi como si se preparara para salir y defenderla si eso fuera necesario. Eso hizo que sonriera porque le pareció tierno de su parte; tierno que estuviera dispuesto a proteger a su Sam, y tierno que él pensara que ella necesitaba protección. Después de todo, de entre las personas en el hospital, Sam era probablemente quien _menos_ necesitaba protección.

Su hija sabía cuidarse por si misma; Pam se había encargado de eso.

"Pam Puckett, es la siguiente" dijo una enfermera, acercándose un poco al grupo.

"Ya voy, un segundo" le contesto Pam, antes de voltearse de vuelta a Sam.

"Te veré en casa, Sam" le dijo. Y Sam escuchó la orden dentro de la oración.

Sam vio mientras su madre entraba por la puerta por la que ella había salido solo unos minutos antes. Solo vio, porque no podía moverse y no podía hablar. Lo único que podía hacer era preguntarse que demonios iría a suceder...

* * *

><p><strong>Listo! Ok, ya no me siento culpable por tardarme tanto. La vez pasada les di dos caps en un día así que eso compensa mi tardanza xD <strong>

**Bueno ya, chicos, POR FAVOR comenten y díganme lo que les gustaría que sucediera en futuros capítulos! Eso me ayuda a escribir y a hacerlos felices con la historia :)**

**Ahora vayan! Vayan a dejarme sus comentarios! :3 **


	23. Chapter 23

**¡Lo lamento tanto tanto tanto! ¡Ninguna de mis disculpas compensan todo el tiempo que pase sin subir! Pero bueno, hay veces que algo pasa y hace que te desvíes de todo… motivos personales chicos. Espero que no estén muy molestos conmigo, y que si lo están este cap les haga perdonarme un poquito.**

* * *

><p><em>"Te veré en casa, Sam" le dijo. Y Sam escuchó la orden dentro de la oración.<em>

_Sam vio mientras su madre entraba por la puerta por la que ella había salido solo unos minutos antes. Solo vio, porque no podía moverse y no podía hablar. Lo único que podía hacer era preguntarse que demonios iría a suceder..._

-"¡De todas las ocasiones en que puede venir, decide venir ahora! ¡Hoy! Y ahora ella se ha dado cuenta y de seguro ya sabe que estoy embarazada"- Pensaba Sam, su mente era un remolino de pensamientos, aunque todos revolvían alrededor de la misma duda, ¿Qué haría su madre al saber toda la verdad? –"Bueno, ya lo sabré pronto"- pensó. Decidiendo que atormentarse con dudas no era lo mejor en este momento.

Suspirando, Sam volteó su vista a los demás, quienes le miraban como esperando que ella les dijera el plan… ¡No se le ocurría ninguno!

-Umm… creo que debería ir a casa… esperar a mamá ahí… - dijo Sam, mordiéndose el labio inferior –Spencer, ¿podrías dejarme de camino?-

Ante las palabras de Sam, Spencer pareció reaccionar por fin, y asintió. –"Bien, ahora solo faltan Carly y Freddie"- pensó Sam mientras veía que su amiga y su novio seguían en shock. Sonriendo malignamente, Sam se acercó a ellos y chocó sus cabezas, haciendo que ambos reaccionaran de inmediato.

-¡AU! ¡Sam, ¿por qué hiciste eso?!- preguntó Carly mientras sobaba su cabeza en el lugar donde había hecho colisión con la de Freddie, quien también sobaba su cabeza mientras asentía, apoyando las palabras de Carly.

-Fue su culpa, no deben distraerse mientras estén con Sam Puckett- dijo Sam riendo a carcajadas por las reacciones de sus amigos, risa que paró de repente al recordar la situación. –Ahora vámonos, quiero llegar a casa antes de que mamá lo haga, y Spencer conduce más lento que una ancianita en un burro- dijo, intentando aligerar la conversación.

-¡OYE!- reclamó Spencer mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

* * *

><p>Sam estaba sola sentada en su cama, esperando a que su madre llegara. Le había tomado un buen rato convencer a Freddie de que regresara a Bushwell con Carly y Spencer. Él quería quedarse a apoyar a Sam. Sam quería que él estuviera lejos de su madre por si a ella le entraban instintos asesinos ante la noticia.<p>

Así que ahora aquí estaba, tirada en la cama viendo el techo y muriendo de nervios. Para calmarse un poco, Sam levantó un poco su playera, dejando a la vista su vientre, y comenzó a acariciarlo con sus dedos, sintiendo el pequeño abultamiento que señalaba el hecho de que su bebé estaba ahí.

-Así que si era lo que pensé- Sam dio un brinco al escuchar la voz de su madre, quien la miraba desde la puerta…

* * *

><p><strong>De verdad me disculpo por todo el tiempo que duré sin actualizar. Si alguno de ustedes aun lee mi historia se los agradezco muchísimo!<strong>

**Por ahora me voy a seguir escribiendo lo que sigue, aunque tal vez no lo suba hoy porque tengo tarea en exceso (que de hecho debería de estar haciendo ahora, pero les debía este capitulo) pero esta vez prometo no tardar tanto en volver a subir. Gracias por leer, y recuerden, los reviews animan a seguir! (fueron esos, de hecho, los que hicieron que quisiera continuar)  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, y aqui estoy de regreso con el siguiente capitulo de la historia. Como en el cap pasado los dejé con la dudilla, esta vez decidí regalarles algunos renglones mas. Espero que les gusten :3**

* * *

><p><em>-Así que si era lo que pensé- Sam dio un brinco al escuchar la voz de su madre, quien la miraba desde la puerta…<em>

-Ma..mamá, que... ¿que haces?- preguntó Sam tartamudeando y levantándose de la cama, sus manos bajando su playera mientras veía a su madre. Pero Pam no veía a Sam… bueno, no a los ojos al menos, ya que los suyos estaban fijos en el vientre de su hija y en la manera en que sobresalía ligeramente. Si no lo hubiera visto cuando no había ropa para ocultarlo, ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta de que el pequeño bulto estaba ahí… no solo un bulto, un bebé… su nieto. Las palabras llegaron a la mente de Pam y de inmediato su cara se contrajo en horror. ¡Pero si ella era muy joven para ser abuela!

Sacudió un poco su cabeza, no de modo diferente al de Sam, para aclarar la mente. Después de todo esto no se trataba de ella, sino de Sam… y probablemente también del chico Benson.

-¡Si estuviera aquí lo castraría!- gritó de repente, haciendo que Sam diera un brinco hacia atrás. Bueno, ahora estaba feliz de haber mandado a Freddie a Bushwell, ahí estaría a salvo de las furiosas, y letales, garras de su madre.

-No fue solo su culpa, mamá…- dijo Sam en un intento de centrar las cambiantes emociones de su madre en el asunto, pero de repente se encontró con sus furiosos ojos viéndola fijamente, y eso hizo que cerrara la boca y dejara de hablar de inmediato. Siempre había sido así… su mamá rara vez las regañaba, no era seguido que Pam corrigiera a sus hijas, pero cuando lo hacía ambas entendían que se habían excedido.

Los ojos de Pam fueron calmándose mientras miraban fijamente a Sam –Ya sé que no fue solo su culpa, Sam.- hablaba lentamente, cuidando sus palabras para no decir algo que lastimara a su hija; después de todo, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

-¿Qué quieres hacer con el bebé, Sam? Supongo que ya es tarde para terminar el embarazo, y aunque no lo fuera no estoy segura de esa opción… podríamos ir a ver a mi amiga Janice, ¿la recuerdas? la trabajadora social, ella podría decirnos que hacer en caso de darlo en adopción y…- Pam hablaba y hablaba, y Sam solo podía escucharla. Por alguna razón sus labios estaban sellados y no podía abrirlos, no podía decirle a su mamá que su bebé se quedaría con ella para siempre y que no había nada ni nadie que pudiera impedirlo. En cambio, solo estaba ahí parada, viendo a su madre y escuchándole debatir los beneficios que la adopción tendría.

-No…- dijo Sam al fin. –Mamá, no pienso dar en adopción a mi bebé- la cara de Pam mostro sorpresa al principio, pero después se transformó a una sonrisa triste.

-Sam, cuando yo quedé embarazada de ti y Melanie mi madre me dijo que las diera en adopción. Yo no había visto la opción, Sam, e incluso decidí ignorarla cuando ella lo propuso… Sam, no me arrepiento de haberme quedado con ustedes, las amo mucho, hija. Pero, aun el día de hoy, sigo pensando si, tal vez, ustedes habrían tenido una mejor vida con alguien más… una mejor madre, que estuviera en casa cuando llegaban de la escuela… habrían tenido un padre, abuelos cariñosos… y cuando veo todo lo que ustedes habrían podido llegar a ser, entonces me pregunto si mi decisión fue la mejor- el rostro de Pam seguía en aquella extraña sonrisa cargada de tristeza, y en sus ojos se asomaban lagrimas que no caerían.

Lo único que Sam podía hacer era escuchar a su madre, ver la honestidad en sus ojos, y reflexionar todo lo que antes pensaba de ella. Su mamá merecía más mérito, después de todo se había enfrentado al mundo para criarlas, y lo había hecho completamente sola…

De repente Sam se encontró abrazando a su mamá y, después de la sorpresa inicial, Pam la abrazo también.

-Gracias mamá- fue lo único que Sam dijo, ella no era muy buena para expresar emociones y así, pero fue todo lo que tomo para que las lagrimas en los ojos de ambas salieran y rodaran libremente por sus mejillas. Estuvieron así, abrazadas y llorando, por un buen rato, y después de separarse comenzaron a reírse como locas. Se burlaban de sus caras llenas de maquillaje arruinado y de repente todo se sentía mejor que nunca entre ambas.

-Bueno, pero eso nunca te pasará a ti, Sam. Para empezar, tienes a Freddie, ese chico jamás te dejará sola… y tampoco lo haré yo, ok?- dijo Pam, viendo a Sam con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa verdadera.

-Gracias mamá… y por favor no castres a Freddie, me gusta como esta- dijo Sam sonriendo también.

-Jajajaja ¡Apuesto a que si! Y debe gustarte mucho- al notar el doble sentido en las palabras de su mamá, Sam se puso mas roja que un tomate; lo cual únicamente hizo que Pam tuviera un ataque de risa bastante intenso.

-Y ¿Dónde esta él, he?- preguntó su mamá, probablemente quería avergonzarlo a él también. Entonces el celular de Sam comenzó a sonar, mostrando el nombre de Freddie en la pantalla. -¡Y ahí esta! ¿El chico tiene telepatía o algo así? Digo, ¿cual es la probabilidad de que de repente llame cuando hablo de él? ¡De seguro tiene micrófonos en la casa!- Sam bloqueo las incoherencias que decía su madre y contestó el teléfono. Freddie estaba aterrado, claro, y solo se calmó un poco cuando ella le dijo que ya iba para allá.

-¿Te vas ya?- le preguntó Pam, callando su charla personal. -¡Es deprimente estar aquí sola, Sam!- Sam sonrió ante las palabras de su madre y se fue camino a Bushwell, no sin antes prometerle que vendría a visitarla seguido.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora que terminaron de leer el capitulo, es hora de que lean mi charla. Háganlo :D!<strong>

**Bueno, para iniciar quiero agradecerte a ti que estas leyendo esto y que no lo ignoraste como se que algunos harán. GRACIAS! :D  
><strong>

**Ahora, quiero agradecer a los que dejaron reviews y me motivaron a seguir escribiendo este capitulo, aqui va:**

**Renesmee Black Cullen1096: Lo haré, gracias por tu review**

**Andy Pandis: Gracias! aqui esta el otro, espero que te haya gustado **

**Cachilapo: Lamento mucho haber detenido las actualizaciones por tanto tiempo, muchas gracias por no perder el interés en la historia! espero que te siga gustando :3**

**The96TCM: Jajajaja Dios! eres el unico que se acuerda de esa sorpresa xD La sorpresa consistía en una foto que me habían editado, era una de freddie sosteniendo a su bebé, pero en el virus que atacó la lap hace tiempo se perdió mucha información, entre ella la imagen. Ahora, se que prometí una sorpresa, denme sugerencias de que quieren porque, sinceramente, estoy en blanco xD**

**Nerdy22: Yo ya hice mi trabajo y te di un cap, espero que te haya gustado :3  
><strong>

**Phoenix: Gracias :3 si ya arregle mis problemas, y si ya vendré mas seguido. Espero que te haya gustado este cap.**

**Alyguerra: Pues tu no sabes la cara de felicidad que puse al leer tu review :3 Gracias por darle tiempo a mi historia y que genial que sea de tus favoritas! Espero que te haya gustado este cap, tu me impulsaste a teclear más rapido :D  
><strong>

**ELzMatias: Me dio felicidad al ver que habías comentado y me dio felicidad leer tu review, asi que estoy mas que muriendo de felicidad! gracias :3**

**aN: que puedo decirte, niña? Te adoro, gracias por leerme y no me odies por intrigosa :P  
><strong>

**Arcangel Sakura 35: Aww prometo no dejar colgada la historia, en cuanto a la intriga... lo intentaré, pero a veces me ganan las ganitas de dejarlos pensando ¡¿Qué pasará después?!**

**Alexisneitor890: Me encantó leer tu comen, fué uno de los que me hizo escribir más rapido :B Espero que te haya gustado el cap **

**Sin más que decir, me retiro a seguir escribiendo la historia, hasta el proximo cap, chicos!  
><strong>


	25. ¿Dream?

Un ligero llanto llegó a los oídos de Freddie, quien hasta entonces había estado durmiendo.  
>Al principio había logrado acallarlo, pero el llanto se hacía más y más insistente a medida que pasaban los segundos. Resultaba obvio que el bebé tenía hambre.<br>El bebé…

Freddie inmediatamente pegó un brinco y, después de echar un vistazo al reloj, salió de la cama. Eran las 2 am, por lo cual caminó tratando de no hacer ruido al salir de su recamara.

Abrió la habitación en que T-Bo había vivido por un tiempo, habitación que ahora estaba completamente distinta. Ahora al abrirla inmediatamente se sabía que pertenecía a un bebé; la cuna blanca ocupaba un espacio central, en la esquina había una mecedora de madera sobre la cual estaba sentado un pequeño conejo de peluche, un armario ocupaba otra de las esquinas de la habitación y justo a este se encontraba un cambiador.  
>Si, definitivamente la recamara de un bebé pero… ¿y dónde estaba?<p>

Freddie caminó hacia la cuna para asegurarse de que estaba vacía y, de hecho, así estaba. ¿Pero entonces que había escuchado?  
>Confundido, había regresado a su habitación y se había metido en la cama pensando que seguramente habría sido algún sueño o algo similar. Había cerrado los ojos apenas, tratando de volver a dormir, cuando un golpeteo insistente en la puerta del apartamento le hizo pegar un brinco nuevamente y corrió para abrirla.<p>

-¡Freddie, Freddie, apúrate! Es Sam, ¡tenemos que ir al hospital ahora!- Las palabras de Carly lo pusieron en acción de inmediato. Generalmente se habría quedado a hacer mil preguntas, pero la mirada en el rostro de su amiga le dejó claro que ese no era momento para ello. Rápidamente corrió a su habitación y se colocó los pantalones sobre el pijama, no quería llevarse más tiempo del necesario.  
>Al salir de la casa, tomó las llaves del auto de su madre. Ella estaba trabajando y seguramente estaría ahí hasta la tarde de ese día.<p>

Apenas y cerró la puerta del departamento al salir. Su mente comenzaba a despabilarse por completo y las preguntas comenzaban a aparecer al igual que las locas conjeturas y, con ellas, la preocupación que le ocasionaban.

Al entrar al departamento de Carly lo primero que vio fue a Spencer ayudando a Sam a levantarse del sofá y como ella se doblaba sobre su estómago, con las manos sobre su vientre y una expresión de dolor en el rostro. Y el mismo pensamiento llenó la mente de Freddie por segunda vez en la noche, El bebé…

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, se lo que se estan preguntando: ¿Qué? ¿un nuevo capítulo? Pues sí, siempre dije que no dejaría botada la historia y que la terminaría. Desafortunadamente pasé una mala racha de bloqueo y el final de iCarly me dejó con una depresión un poco no-inspiradora así que no había podido continuar.<strong>

**También sé perfectamente bien que este capítulo deja más dudas que respuestas PERO era necesario chicos :3 Ahora, ya tengo escrito la mayoría del siguiente capítulo, aunque creo que escribiré más y lo cortaré en dos. A partir de la publicación de este que ya leyeron, publicaré uno más y la historia terminará. No sé si haré una secuela... supongo lo sabré después.**

**Ahora! Les diré como funcionará esto :3 Sé que dejé la historia muy desatendida y que tal vez no muchos se percaten de que actualicé, pero quiero que esos pocos que si lo hagan me dejen un Review (en el que pueden gritarme por tardar tanto, sé que lo merezco) Así sabré cuantos siguen al pendiente.**

**Subiré el siguiente capítulo tan pronto reciba el primer review, y lo haré así aunque sea solo uno el que reciba ya que será mi compromiso con esa personita que sigue leyendo esto :3**

**Otra cosa! Me gustaría escribir algo más, si alguien tiene alguna idea y/o petición háganmela saber, probablemente la tome :3**

**Gracias por leer! **


	26. Pain

**Lo prometido es deuda, como dije antes publico esto tan pronto vi el review :3 Aquí tienen, especialmente dedicado para as sejmet y ALY.G.F gracias por sus reviews chicos! **

* * *

><p><em>Al entrar al departamento de Carly lo primero que vio fue a Spencer ayudando a Sam a levantarse del sofá y como ella se doblaba sobre su estómago, con las manos sobre su vientre y una expresión de dolor en el rostro. Y el mismo pensamiento llenó la mente de Freddie por segunda vez en la noche, El bebé…<em>

Sam había caído dormida bastante temprano. Se había sentido bastante cansada todo el día y solo había tenido que poner su cabeza sobre la almohada para irse al mundo de los sueños. No había sentido siquiera cuando Carly entró a la habitación para llamarle a cenar o cuando, más tarde, entró a la cama junto a ella para dormir también.  
>Lo que sí sintió, sin embargo, fue una fuerte punzada en su vientre bajo seguida por una fuerte patada de su bebé. Sam despertó inmediatamente, bajando la vista y observando como su vientre abultado se movía a merced del bebé que había dentro. Le resultaba extraño, su bebé generalmente no se movía durante la noche.<p>

Mientras pensaba en ello, el dolor regresó nuevamente, más fuerte ahora que ella estaba despierta, y le hizo soltar un quejido que, lamentablemente, Carly escuchó.

La castaña despertó inmediatamente y evaluó con ojos preocupados el rostro de su amiga. Carly supo de inmediato, por la cara de dolor y confusión de Sam, que algo estaba mal y salió de la cama para llamar a Spencer y después a Freddie.  
>Sam se quedó sola, esperando a que Spencer apareciera y sintiendo como el bebé se movía nuevamente una vez que el dolor pasó.<p>

Si decía que no tenía miedo, estaría mintiendo a lo grande. En realidad estaba aterrada, aterrada de estar sola, aterrada de que el dolor volviera pero, sobre todo, aterrada de lo que aquél dolor significaba.

-Shh debes dejar de moverte tanto, veo que tienes la fuerza de mamá- Sam colocó su mano sobre su vientre y lo frotó un poco, tratando de calmar al bebé y a sí misma, sin embargo aquello no funcionó del todo pues apenas hubo dicho esas palabras un nuevo, y más intenso, dolor apareció y le hizo quejarse de nuevo.

Por suerte no tuvo que estar mucho más tiempo sola, Spencer apareció en ese momento y la cargó en sus brazos, bajándola por el ascensor y sentándola en el sofá mientras Carly y Freddie regresaban. No tardaron mucho en realidad, pero el dolor y el movimiento de ambos, el bebé y Spencer, comenzaban a irritar demasiado a Sam… al menos al último le podría pegar.

Sam estaba desesperada y asustada, pero entonces la puerta se abrió y alcanzó a ver a Freddie, su rostro una mueca de preocupación y miedo… de seguro la de ella se vería igual. Se levantó rápidamente, su intención era correr hacia él y meterse entre sus brazos pero aparentemente su cuerpo tenía otras ideas y un dolor nuevo le atacó, haciendo que se doblara sobre si misma y casi callera al suelo. Por suerte Spencer estaba cerca de ella… bueno, tal vez solo por esa ocasión le perdonaría el golpe.

…

* * *

><p><strong>El siguiente cap lo publicaré tan pronto lea un review mañana :3 espérenlo en menos de 24 horas :3 Hasta entonces!<strong>


	27. Baby

**Lo prometido es deuda, gracias a Just seddie and jennette, MickeyNoMouse y nerdy22 por comentar. Chicos, este va para ustedes :)**

* * *

><p>Un ligero llanto llegó a los oídos de Freddie, quien hasta entonces había estado dormitando en su silla de la sala de espera. Sus ojos se abrieron gigantes, alarmados, y giró la cabeza como si esperara ver a Sam saliendo de alguna habitación con un pequeño bebe en sus brazos.<p>

Pero obviamente no fue así. Un doctor salió y fue hacia un hombre que ocupaba la sala de espera con uno de sus hijos, o eso suponía Freddie, y le dio la noticia de que había tenido un hijo sano.

Por un instante Freddie deseó ser él a quien le dieran esa noticia, pero luego se lo pensó dos veces. ¿Realmente quería eso ahora? No, en verdad no. El bebé solo tenía 7 meses y el que naciera antes de tiempo podría representar un problema..

Sin saber muy bien cuando o a qué hora, Freddie se quedó dormido. Su mentón apoyado en su pecho y sus brazos cruzados sobre su estomago. No era una manera muy cómoda de dormir, pero él se moría de cansancio, por el sueño, y frustración, porque no le habían permitido entrar con Sam.

Estaba frustrado porque sabía perfectamente la razón por la cual no se lo habían permitido. Los esposos podían entrar con sus esposas, pero él y Sam no estaban casados aún. Y tampoco era familiar de Sam, gracias a Dios o estarían metidos en un lío.. pero ahora ella estaba sola en alguna habitación mientras los médicos hacían quien sabe que cosas para salvarla a ella y al bebé. Solo por eso no podía enojarse con ellos por no permitirle estar a su lado… ellos querían que estuviera bien y eso era algo que Freddie agradecía.

Despertó de un sobresalto al escuchar un llanto más, esta vez fuerte y algo estruendoso. Casi sintió lastima por los padres y las horas de desvelo que su hijo o hija les haría pasar pero… ¿Acaso no estaba él igual ahora? Desvelado, preocupado, frustrado, asustado…

Un médico más salió de quien sabe dónde para ir a dar la noticia a la familia que esperaba a unas sillas de distancia de él. Seguramente eran abuelos, tios y primos que habían estado esperando con ansias el momento en que el nuevo integrante llegara.  
>Familia… ¿no debería él llamar a la madre de Sam? Si algo pasaba, y ¡Dios! él esperaba que no, Pam se pondría hecha una furia por no haber sido informada.<p>

Freddie se levantó de su asiento, motivado por tener algo que hacer, y sacó su teléfono. Comenzaba a marcar cuando un médico salió de algún sitio y le tocó el hombro.

-¿Señor? ¿Podría venir conmigo por favor?- su rostro reflejaba urgencia, justo como el de Carly cuando tocó a su puerta, así que no le hizo las mil preguntas que pasaron por su mente y solo lo siguió por una serie de corredores hasta llegar a una habitación de la cual salían algunas enfermeras y… ¿Lo felicitaban?

Confundido, entró a la habitación. No podía creer lo que veía. ¡Tenía que avisar! Tenía que correr y gritarlo al mundo, pero también quería estar ahí, con su Sam y con…  
>Rápidamente sacó su teléfono una vez más y terminó de marcar el número de Pam.<p>

_-¿Quién molesta a estar horas de la madrugada?_- preguntó una voz al otro lado de la línea, aunque eran ya las 8am.

-Lamento si la desperté señora Puckett, solo quería felicitarla-

_-Chico Benson. ¡Agg! ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames señora? ¿Y por qué quieres felicitarme? No es el aniversario de mis implantes aun sabes, es la próxima semana y..-_

-No no!, no por sus.. implantes- la interrumpió antes de escuchar más de lo que podría soportar, una cara de pánico ya formada en su expresión.

-Oh pásame a mi madre!- le dijo Sam, sentada a su lado, su cara llena de cansancio y felicidad, y tomó el teléfono de las manos de su novio.

-¿Madre? Bueno, ¿recuerdas como te enteraste de que estaba embarazada? Bueno, entérate de que ya eres abuela.- Dijo con una ligera sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. –Ahora habla con Freddie, yo quiero dormir.-

La cara de Freddie habría ganado el premio a la comedia y Sam habría muerto de un ataque de risa, pero en ese momento el sonido de un llanto se registró en los oídos de ambos. Él había estado escuchando llanto toda la noche, pero en realidad ninguno le había causado tanta urgencia como este.  
>Brincó de su lugar al lado de Sam y corrió hasta donde, en la puerta, la enfermera llegaba con su bebé.<p>

-No se preocupen, ella esta de maravilla y como pueden escuchar sus pulmones son fuertes. Solo llora porque tiene hambre- les dijo para tranquilizarlos, llevando la pequeña cuna transparente hasta el lado de la cama y después cargando a la pequeña pequeña bebé que había dentro.

-Y aquí está- dijo mientras la colocaba entre los brazos de Freddie. –Tu hija. Felicidades papá-

Papá eh… la idea no le había gustado tanto antes. Ser padre adolescente no era el sueño de todos, pero ahora… ahora que sostenía en sus brazos a quien lo había convertido en papá con su llegada… bueno, ahora la idea de no ser su papá le resultaba impensable.

-¿Sam?- preguntó Freddie en un susurro, la bebé había dejado de llorar al encontrar su mano y meterla en su boca y él sencillamente estaba perdido observándola.

-¿Si?- respondió igualmente bajo. Observando también a la pequeña niña en los brazos de su novio. Alguna vez creyó que odiaría compartirlo con otra chica, y ahora lo estaba haciendo. Lo compartía con otra chica, la chica más importante en la vida de ambos. Era bastante que procesar, pero si de algo estaba segura es que jamás le molestaría compartirlo con ella.

-¿Cómo la llamaremos? ¡Y no se vale pollo frito!-

-¡¿Cómo crees que nombraría así a mi bebé?! No, se llamará Pechuga de pavo-

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No!-

-Jajaja ¿no? Jamón entonces-

-¡Claro que no se llamará jamón!-

-umm umm umm ¡tacos de spaghetti!-

-¡Sam!-

-¿Sam? No puede llamarse como yo, ¡Freddork!-

-¿Qué? ¡Oye! ¡No me llames así frente a mi hija!-

-Algún día se dará cuenta de la verdad ¿no? Mientras más pronto mejor.-

-¡Eh! ¡Retractate!-

-Esos dos en verdad aman pelear- Carly y Spencer habían aparecido en la puerta casi al momento en que la enfermera salía y habían estado observando el intercambio de palabras con una sonrisa en el rostro. Era relajante saber que la llegada de la bebe no había cambiado completamente las cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok tal vez sea por el largo tiempo sin actualizar o porque durante el transcurso de esta historia he crecido y me he hecho vieja XD no se cual es pero siento que la manera en que escribo ha cambiado y mucho. Creanme que intento seguir la historia de una manera light y parecida a mi forma de escribir anterior, pero no me es completamente posible. <strong>

**Aun así, espero que les haya gustado la historia. Este es el capítulo final, me pareció un buen momento para cortarlo. Ustedes pueden pensar el nombre que llevaría la bebé y varias cosas más como en donde vivirán Sam y Freddie, si se casarán, no se, lo dejo a su gran gran imaginación :3 **

**Chicos, fue un placer escribir para ustedes! En verdad aún no se si escribiré una secuela.. me resultaría demasiado difícil y creo que podría romper la magia de la historia pues lo que se han imaginado podría no ser lo que yo me he imaginado, así que tal vez me limite a escribir un epilogo y añadirlo aquí.**

**Si lo hago será por la respuesta de ustedes chicos. Pero por ahora, Bye bye! :3**


End file.
